<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover by ghostofcalum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858450">Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum'>ghostofcalum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Noble Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Prince Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ending, Servant Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not want them,” Kageyama finds himself saying, the words harsh and bitter. “I want you.” He admits without thinking.</p><p>“You do not even know me,” the omega reminds him with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, clearly enthralled with the alpha’s words.</p><p>“Then let me know you,” the alpha all but begs, staring down at the omega with such intense eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>The story of Kageyama Tobio, the son of the top advisor to Seijoh's king, meeting Hinata Shouyou, a servant from the kingdom of Kitagawa Daiichi, where unexpected love blooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagehina is my soft love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello welcome! </p><p>A few things before we get into this story. First, thank you so much for taking the time to read this, that means a lot. Secondly, please mind the tags of this story as it continues, the ending has already been planned so please, be warned. </p><p>This will (hopefully) be a short story since most of it has already been written but I decided to break it into multiple chapters to see what people thought of it.</p><p>The idea for this story came to me from the song, "Lover," by Taylor Swift which is the title of it. Also, I had read stories about AUs where it's been one of them as a Prince and I was like well, what about a story where one is important but not as important as that, you know. Also, if you've read my other work, Think Twice, that made me want to write a story where Oikawa and Kageyama were very close/good friends.</p><p>The chapters will differ in length but this first is one is definitely the shortest I will say. </p><p>I know one of the tags, can be sort of controversial, but I promise the baby is vital to the story! </p><p>Lastly, thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy it, it'll be a fun ride!</p><p>My Twitter is ghostofhinata if you'd like to come and say hi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Kageyama meets Hinata is at a dinner for the engagement of Aoba Johsai’s prince, Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>The omega prince is engaged to Iwaizumi Hajime, the alpha prince of Kitigawa Daiichi and soon to be king. It’s all for political power, a marriage that benefits the king of Seijoh entirely, and that Oikawa Tooru has no choice in. But, much to Prince Oikawa’s surprise, he’s finding himself very enthralled with the alpha chosen for him, Prince Iwaizumi. Royal marriage doesn’t require love at their status, but, when you find it in an arranged one, you’re deemed extremely lucky.</p><p>Prince Oikawa is lucky in more than one category. Seijoh is still very traditional when it comes to treating omegas, no matter their social status, and they’re still not viewed at the same level as betas, much less alphas. He’s marrying into a more progressive kingdom.</p><p>Kageyama, a son of an advisor, not just any advisor, but Seijoh’s king’s favorite advisor, has seen just how ruthless their tradition has been to Prince Oikawa. The advisor’s son is lucky, he knows this, considering he was born an alpha, a royal one at that.</p><p>It’s still deathly boring to be attending the dinner. Kageyama doesn’t care about the engagement, or the princes if he’s being truthful. He can think of a million other places he’d rather be than this dinner. His swordsmanship skills still need practice and would rather be training than watching royals from different kingdoms pretend to enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>But since he’s the son of the top advisor to Aoba Johsai’s king, it’s his duty to attend the dinner alongside his father tonight in the king’s absence. A king who did not deem his omega son’s engagement important enough to attend, instead, choosing to send his right-hand man, Lord Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama’s father wants him to make a good impression on King Oikawa, the prince’s father, so that maybe, just maybe, when the king’s other alpha son takes the throne, Kageyama will secure a position as being one of his advisors.</p><p>In all honesty, the young alpha could care less. Kageyama’s positive he would rather be a farmer living off the land than pretend to tolerate the egotistical prince for a second more than he has to. Even he will admit that Prince Oikawa Tooru is better company than his alpha brother and that says a lot.</p><p>They’re in the kingdom of Kitagawa Daiichi for the event. The trip getting here was two days long and Kageyama is exhausted, to say the least. All he wants is to retreat to his room and sleep until it’s time to leave in a week’s time. He’s mindlessly glancing around as everyone eats and lets his eyes take in the obvious differences between the two kingdoms.</p><p>Kitagawa Daiichi is farther from the sea, but the sun shines brighter here. It’s rather obvious once Kageyama notices that most of the people from here have sun-kissed skin especially Prince Iwaizumi Hajime. Nothing compared to the pale skin people from Aoba Johsai sport due to the cold and rainy weather being so close to the ocean brings.</p><p>Kageyama smells <em>him</em> before he lays eyes on him.</p><p>A split second that changes the young alpha’s entire world without him even realizing it. The moment that seals his fate and captures his heart completely. It's a sweet scent that fills the space around him. Nothing like anyone’s scent he’s ever smelled before. It instantly captures his inner alpha’s attention and makes him salivate.</p><p>Kageyama turns to the side to follow the smell and then he finds the source. The omega is standing near the entrance to the dining room, whispering among other servants as they look around to make sure no one is in need of more drink or food.</p><p>He’s small, with bright hair, and sun-kissed skin that looks sinfully smooth.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>, Kageyama thinks, feeling his inner alpha coming to life as he keeps his gaze shamelessly locked on the omega.</p><p>Kageyama has never seen an omega like him before. Not one that calls to the alpha so strongly at first sight. And certainly, not one that looks as innocent and delectable as this little servant. The omega is dressed in a white sleeveless tunic with gold bands that have the kingdom’s crest wrapped around his upper arms that shine against his tan skin. It only adds to his charm and Kageyama is drooling at the sight.</p><p>Kageyama’s father clears his throat and gets his son’s attention, oblivious to his son’s actions. “Tobio, look over there.” His father is pointing at an omega from the kingdom of Inarizaki, Miya Atsumu, another noble’s son. It’s no secret that his father wants him to pursue someone of high status so he can marry well and gain more power. Having King Oikawa’s favor already adds worth to the young alpha and his father knows it makes his son valuable when it comes to marriage.  But, that’s not what Kageyama wants though.</p><p>Besides, Kageyama has heard rumors that Prince Kiyoomi Sakusa, an alpha from Itachiyama and second in line for the throne, has his eyes set on the blond so it’s a waste of his time to go after Miya. Not that he ever wanted to for that matter. Not when <em>apparently</em> his type is red-headed and just about half a foot shorter than Miya.</p><p>No one’s ever truly caught his eye before, not like this random servant that’s moving around the room attending the guests. He moves so gracefully and quietly and Kageyama is captivated trying to follow every movement.</p><p>“There are plenty of high-ranking omegas here, make sure you’re on your best behavior, tonight,” his father demands, taking a drink from his wine as he respectfully nods at Miya Atsumu’s father. “You might even meet your future mate tonight.”</p><p>His father couldn’t have been more correct.</p><p>Suddenly, someone is leaning over Kageyama to refill his cup with more wine. It’s the omega he was watching just a few moments ago. He smells even better up close. The omega’s scent reminds the alpha of fresh spring flowers in the early morning. A scent that’s always been dear to Kageyama since it’s always reminded him of home.</p><p>The omega meets Kageyama’s eyes and gives the alpha the <em>sweetest </em>smile. One that makes Kageyama melt completely on the inside.</p><p><em>I want him</em>, Kageyama decides, feeling his instincts go haywire at being so close to the omega and not being able to simply even ask his name. He’s never felt like this towards someone whose name he doesn’t even know. It’s taking all his power to keep his legs from anxiously bouncing.</p><p>Kageyama isn’t a huge believer in love at first sight but tonight, that thought is smashed to pieces.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can I go where you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and the kudos! That means a lot. I'm happy you're all enjoying the story so far. </p><p>Onto the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s later that night when Kageyama is walking to his designated room when he feels <em>eyes</em> on him. He already knows who it is. He smelled him before he felt the gaze but there’s something exciting about having the omega chase after him. He glances over his shoulder and catches sight of orange hair behind a pillar. It makes it obvious that his feelings are not one-sided and that thrills him to the core.</p><p>“I know you’re there,” Kageyama calls out, cautious of his voice in the late night so they won’t attract unwanted attention.</p><p>The omega steps out from behind and looks at the alpha with amused eyes. The torches that line the wall consume illuminate him as he comes into view. “You were watching me, during dinner, Kageyama-sama.”</p><p>Kageyama nods, loving how straightforward the omega is being. There’s no point in denying it. He’s never been one to hide his feelings after all. If there’s anything he’s known for, it’s his blunt nature. An attribute that makes his second gender obvious. “I was.”</p><p>“Why?” The omega asks, stepping closer to Kageyama as if challenging him to answer.</p><p>“Because,” Kageyama scoffs, feeling heat rise to his face as he speaks. “You’re very… interesting to look at.”</p><p>“<em>Interesting</em>?” The omega repeats, as if not believing how easily the alpha has given in and admitted the reason.</p><p>“It’s late,” the alpha tries to change the subject, looking down at the omega with a frown. He’s supposed to have the upper hand after all. “Will you not be punished for walking around alone?”</p><p>“No,” The omega gives him a small teasing smile before he answers. “Is there a reason I should be?”</p><p>“You’re an omega,” Kageyama states as if it isn’t the most obvious thing.</p><p>“I am,” the omega replies, giving a small shrug that makes the sleeve of his top slide down his shoulder, revealing even more tan skin.</p><p>The sight makes Kageyama’s mouth water. “And yet, you’re still out here alone?”</p><p>“We are given more freedom here as omegas,” the omega explains. “As long as I am done with my servant duties for the day, I am free to do as I please.”</p><p>Kageyama cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms across his chest. He’s heard rumors that Kitagawa Daiichi isn’t as old fashioned but wasn’t sure they were somewhat true. “Your king, he allows that?”</p><p>The omega nods. “King Iwaizumi is a progressive ruler and he treats us better than most. I’m sure that’s why you’re so surprised at seeing me this late.”</p><p>“So, if some crazed alpha finds you out here,” Kageyama begins to taunt, making his way towards the omega. “And decides that you’re sweet enough to devour, who will save you?”</p><p>The omega’s eyes shine with a playful glint and doesn’t make a move to get away from the young alpha’s approaches. “I can hold my own.”</p><p>Kageyama reaches his hand forward and gently grabs the omega’s chin to tilt his face up. “Can you?”</p><p>“I came to find you by myself, did I not?” The omega challenges, feeding into the teasing so that Kageyama knows they stand on even ground.</p><p>It excites Kageyama like he’s sixteen years old and just presented as an alpha for the first time to know that the omega is clearly interested in him as well.</p><p>“That was very stupid of you,” Kageyama tells him, looking at the omega’s soft, pink lips with intense hunger. “Very stupid.”</p><p>“It’s only stupid if there’s a crazed alpha out on the hunt for me,” the omega taunts, raising his eyebrows as he speaks. “Have you seen them?”</p><p>“And if there is?” Kageyama asks, trying his best to suppress a grin.</p><p>The omega lets out a soft laugh and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. “Then, you should leave before they get to me.”</p><p>In his twenty years of life, Kageyama has never fallen so easily into conversation with anyone <em>like this</em>. Not his closest friend, not his father, and not his peers. No one’s ever caught his attention like this omega. The alpha’s heart is beating so quickly in his chest from being in such close proximity to someone who’s already sucking him in with every word, expression, and touch.</p><p>Kageyama knows he shouldn’t be doing this. If his father knew he was out here with a lowborn omega whose also a servant, he would punish his son on the spot. Lord Kageyama is not an understanding man, not even when it comes to his only son.</p><p>His father is all about Kageyama marrying for more power. Power the alpha could care less about. Back in Seijoh if he were ever caught with someone with Hinata’s status and second gender, the punishment would be harsh and unforgiving even to a noble. But they aren’t in Seijoh and he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t want to stop himself. He won’t stop himself as long as his father or anyone from Seijoh doesn’t see. From the omega’s words, it seems as if no one else in this kingdom will bat an eye if they’re as progressive as people claim.</p><p>“I saw you staring at me during dinner,” the omega fills the silence. “You were not subtle in the least bit.”</p><p>Kageyama remembers how to speak after a moment. “Am I not allowed to look?” He smirks. “There is no mark on your neck that states otherwise.” To further emphasize his point, the alpha brings his other hand to touch the omega’s neck where the mating mark would be. He grazes his fingertips across the soft skin as if Hinata belongs to him. He wishes, so badly.</p><p>“You don’t even know my name,” the omega accuses, shivering from the touch but not pulling away. “You’re quite bold, silly alpha.”</p><p>“So, tell it to me then, idiot,” Kageyama challenges, wanting to know everything about the omega.</p><p>“You are the son of a noble,” the omega points out. “It is still frowned upon for nobles and royalty from outside of Kitagawa Daiichi to engage with lowborn omegas, especially from Seijoh, Kageyama-sama.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” the alpha requests, “just Kageyama is fine.”</p><p>“If you wish,” the omega indulges him, “Kageyama.”</p><p>“Besides, I do not care,” Kageyama bites with a hard frown, hating being reminded of his position, one that feels more like a chain than a status symbol.</p><p>The omega nods as he takes in what Kageyama has just said and looks up to meet the alpha’s gaze. It makes the light of the torches that line the wall make the omega’s face glow in the darkness. “I saw your father at dinner. He kept pointing out high born omegas to you. It seems like he would care if he knew you were out here with me.”</p><p>“I do not want them,” Kageyama finds himself saying, the words harsh and bitter. “I want you.” He admits without thinking.</p><p>“You do not even know me,” the omega reminds him with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, clearly enthralled with the alpha’s words.</p><p>“Then let me know you,” the alpha all but begs, staring down at the omega with such intense eyes.</p><p>“You leave in a week’s time,” he reminds the alpha of the harsh reality of their situation.</p><p>“Then before I go, let me know you and help me never forget you,” Kageyama whispers, gently caressing his knuckles down the omega’s cheek.</p><p>“Hinata,” the omega— Hinata smiles, leaning more into the touch. “My name is Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, now Hinata's been officially introduced, all the fun can begin! See you soon with another update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter, let's go! I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
<p>For reference, I picture Seijoh as the United States Pacific Northwest with how rainy it is there. (La Push from Twilight if you will.)</p>
<p>Kitagawa Daiichi is definitely more of a place like Arizona, give or take with how dry and hot it is there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip is set to last a week and at first, Kageyama had dreaded the next seven days; but, now, he never wants it to end.</p>
<p>It’s the following night when he finds himself waiting in one of the gardens that are located near the back of the castle. This is where Hinata told him to wait after sunset, the time that the servants that work during the day switch off with the ones who work at night.</p>
<p>It was a little difficult for Kageyama to sneak around his father but it’s all worth it, he reminds himself. He isn’t usually one to defy him and go behind his back, but the young alpha can’t seem to care.</p>
<p>He looks over when something in the distance rustles the bushes nearby.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hinata. </em>
</p>
<p>He can already smell the sweet scent of the omega from where he sits on the ground as he waits.</p>
<p>The omega giggles softly realizing his arrival has been noticed before he emerges, taking the alpha in, “you’re here, Kageyama.”</p>
<p>Kageyama scoffs and closes his eyes for a moment before he stands. “I told you I’d be here, did I not?”</p>
<p>Hinata nods in confirmation. “You did.”</p>
<p>“Did you doubt me?” The alpha frowns, hoping that the omega knows he is sincere about getting to know him and taking advantage of every opportunity presented to him to do so.</p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head and smiles so bright, Kageyama feels as if it cuts into the dark night. “I did not doubt you, but I served your father earlier in the council room. He spoke with one of the nobles from Inarizaki. He is <em>very</em> intent on finding you a mate during your visit.”</p>
<p>Kageyama rolls his eyes. Of course, his father is still trying to get a marriage with Miya Atsumu to happen. “Do not mind him.”</p>
<p>“Is it Miya-sama the one you’re truly after?” Hinata pokes fun, taking a seat on the ground beside where the alpha stands.</p>
<p>The alpha stands awkwardly for a moment before he joins him. He looks over and feels his gaze grow soft just from looking at the omega. Hinata is leaning his head back with his eyes closed as he basks in the cool air of the night. Kageyama feels deep hunger grow inside him as he watches the air blow through Hinata’s fiery hair, and the moonlight illuminates his face.</p>
<p><em>Beautiful</em>, Kageyama thinks, taking in every detail of Hinata’s face and trying to burn it into his mind. He never wants to forget him. Whatever happens, after his trip is over doesn’t matter, all that matters is that they’re together at the moment.</p>
<p>“Are you not cold?” Kageyama asks him, taking in the sheer amount of clothing the omega is wearing.</p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head and turns to look at him. “It is hot here during the day. It’s a dry heat that makes you sweat half to death at times, so the cold of the night is much welcomed here. We pray to the Gods every first of the month for the cool breeze to help subside the heat.”</p>
<p>Kageyama hums to give the omega an indicator that he’s listening.</p>
<p>“Where you’re from, is the weather the same as here?” Hinata eagerly asks, leaning back on his elbows as he aims his stare at the alpha.</p>
<p>“No, Aoba Johsai is always gloomy and rainy. It’s grey, cold, and wet there all year round,” the alpha explains, recalling his damp home.</p>
<p>Hinata gasps as he suddenly remembers something. “But the ocean is in Aoba Johsai!”</p>
<p>Kageyama nods. “It is.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen the ocean, but I want to, one day,” Hinata states, pure determination burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not missing much,” Kageyama shatters his dreams.</p>
<p>“One day,” Hinata repeats himself. “I hope to see it one day.”</p>
<p>“Would you ever go to Seijoh?” Kageyama asks, biting down on the corner of his bottom lip at the ridiculous question. It’s not as if his father would ever allow him to court and marry this omega, but it’s nice to imagine a life where he could mate Hinata and take him back to Seijoh. If only.</p>
<p>Hinata thinks about it for a moment before he shakes his head and scrunches his nose. “No, I like it here, heat and all. Besides, Seijoh is still very traditional when it comes to omegas, especially servants,” he recalls as he puffs his cheeks. “Even if I am a servant here, I am still free to do as I please after the work is done. In Seijoh, I could be whipped for as much as forgetting to bow correctly, <em>gwah,</em> no way!”</p>
<p>“How did you become a servant?” Kageyama oversteps, trying to change the topic.</p>
<p>The omega doesn’t seem to mind though. “My mother is a servant, so I was born into this life,” he tells Kageyama. “It’s all I’ve ever known ever since I was young. I don’t think there’s ever been a day in my life when I haven’t been in the castle or in the servant quarters.”</p>
<p>“Is it rewarding work?” Kageyama tries to continue the conversation to be the best of his abilities. He’s always been painfully awkward, but he wants to get to know the omega more, so much more. He wants to know every detail about Hinata, his likes, his dislikes, his fears, and his dreams.</p>
<p>Hinata’s lips form into a pout as he mules the question over in his head. “It can be at times. Prince Iwaizumi is kind so I cannot complain. I look forward to him taking the throne after his father steps down,” he genuinely answers, never one to truly bemoan about life’s hardships. “King Iwaizumi is also great, it’s only natural his son has taken after him. Prince Oikawa is very lucky to be marrying someone like him.”</p>
<p>Kageyama won’t disagree there. He knows firsthand how old-fashioned some alphas, especially royal ones at that, can treat their mates. From what he’s seen, Hinata’s words ring true about Prince Iwaizumi. “How long have you known the prince?” He asks, honestly curious since Hinata’s stated that he’s always worked in the castle.</p>
<p>“I’ve known him since we were children. Back when I was too young to work, I would still come with my mother so she could watch me, and I would join the other servants’ children in the fields to play. The prince would sometimes join us back when he was young. We’ve all grown up together you could say,” Hinata recalls, sounding nostalgic at the happy memory.</p>
<p>Kageyama can’t imagine Seijoh’s king and queen ever letting that happen with the servants’ children back home. Prince Tooru would’ve never been allowed such a thing as playing with them. Not even Kageyama who’s merely a noble’s son.</p>
<p>“Your father, he’s an advisor to the king, is he not?” Hinata takes a turn at asking the questions, picking at the blades of grass with his hands. “Is that why he’s come in the king’s place?”</p>
<p>“He is,” Kageyama replies, not wanting to talk about his father. That’s the last person he wants to think about.</p>
<p>“And when he steps down, will you take his place alongside the new king?” The omega looks over at him with curiosity in his eyes.</p>
<p>Kageyama blows air out of his nose at the question as if Hinata just told him an awful joke. “It is what my father wants, but not me. Anything but that sounds a million times better. Politics are boring and they require talking to more people than I would ever like to.”</p>
<p>“But you are practically royalty, it must be nice to not long for anything,” Hinata sighs, looking off into the distance towards the night at the thought. He isn’t one to usually envy others but even he’s not immune to thinking about how easy Kageyama’s life must be, never having to wake up at sunrise to work all day, even if the people he works for are kind, it's still work.</p>
<p>The alpha glances over at him. <em>If only you knew how much I </em><em>desire, you. </em></p>
<p>“What about you?” Kageyama turns the tables back on Hinata. “What will you do later on in life?”</p>
<p>Hinata lays back on the grass and bends his arms behind his head to cushion it from the ground. “I wish to travel and see the world… but those are only dreams,” he admits. “I want to live a fulfilling life here near the people I love and serve Prince Iwaizumi well when he becomes king.”</p>
<p>“You must truly respect the prince to speak so highly of him even after your duties are done and no one is around to listen,” Kageyama points out, sensing jealousy creep into him at the thought of Hinata already seeing an alpha in such high light. He already feels the need to compare himself to the prince and see how he compares to the omega’s standards of what a good alpha is in his mind. Kageyama’s only known him a few days and Hinata already has him second-guessing himself.</p>
<p>“Of course, he sees that everyone has what they need, even the castle’s servants. Obviously, it’s still servitude but it could be worse,” the omega tells him. “Being from Seijoh should tell you that, Kageyama.”</p>
<p>Kageyama admires his lively spirit. Even being born to servitude hasn’t dampened the light in his eyes in the least bit. It’s something the alpha is starting to love, adding to everything else he already adores about the omega.</p>
<p>He reaches a nervous hand down to thread careful fingers through the omega’s hair in an effort to change the subject that neither seems to want to talk about. “Your hair reminds me of the sun with how bright it is. I’ve never seen someone with hair like this before back in Seijoh.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s face <em>burns</em> from the words and he’s glad for the cover of night to prevent the alpha from seeing his blush. “My mother tells me that my father had my hair. It’s something she loves quite a bit about me,” he explains, smiling at the thought of his parents.</p>
<p>“Do you not know him?” It seems as if neither of them have filters tonight. Kageyama is so enthralled at how easy it is to talk with the omega even after having just met. He doesn’t mind it in the least bit. He’s always been awkward and blunt to a fault but being with Hinata, he doesn’t feel the need to put up a false front as he tends to with other nobles.</p>
<p>“No, sadly, he died fighting in the war against Nekoma, when my mother was still pregnant with me.” Hinata closes his eyes as Kageyama’s fingers keep moving through his hair. The touch is comforting and although, they’re both aware that they’re both edging close to the first step of courting, neither make a move to stop themselves. They don’t want to stop themselves. “Do you believe in prophecies back in Seijoh? I am not sure if they are only a custom from the south.” He opens one of his eyes to look at the alpha.</p>
<p>Kageyama scoffs at the silly question and feels himself almost begin to <em>rumble</em> at touching the omega. Who even is he tonight? “Are you referring to the telling of your fortune when you are born? Do not tell me you believe in those, you, idiot. They are literally based on the time and day of your birth. It is so random, being born a day before or an hour later can change them without a second thought.”</p>
<p>“Not for the most part but they’re rather amusing to think about, don’t you agree?” The omega hums in delight at the thought.</p>
<p>Kageyama rolls his eyes in annoyance and endearment. “If you think so.”</p>
<p>Hinata only laughs in return at Kageyama’s reaction.</p>
<p>“What is yours since you seem to enjoy them so much?” The alpha questions him, watching Hinata purse his lips to the side as he thinks.</p>
<p>“That I will suffer a similar fate like the one of my mother’s,” Hinata admits, speaking so calmly about such a heavy sentence placed on him as an infant as if he were calling his favorite food.</p>
<p>“As in losing your mate?” Kageyama asks, curiosity peaked.</p>
<p>Hinata moves to sit up. “Maybe… I am not sure but that’s a possibility. What is yours?”</p>
<p>“It is said that a close friend will betray me,” the alpha reveals, thinking back to when he was a young child and his father drilled the words into his head as if a five-year-old needed to be cautious of his playmates.</p>
<p>“Does that make you wary of people getting close to you?” Hinata questions.</p>
<p>“No, of course not,” Kageyama snorts, shaking his head. It’s not like he trusts anyone other than Prince Oikawa on his most tolerable days as it is.  “They are merely assumptions made based on the day and time you are born. Does yours make you not want to fall in love if your prophecy does involve losing your mate?”</p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head as a soft smile spreads across his face. “No. When I was younger, I asked my mother if I should never love someone because of it and she’s always told me not to restrict myself. Even after losing my father, she’s never once regretted being with him,” he genuinely tells Kageyama. “When I was a child, I would always sneak out of the servant chambers and climb onto the roof of the stables to look up at the stars. I would tell myself that my father was speckled across the bright blue sky and that he was there when I came out to see him. It’s one of the reasons that I want to see the ocean so badly, the blue reminds me of the comfort the night sky carries,” he gushes with eyes full of enchantment. “It’s silly.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kageyama stops him. “It’s not silly,” he dismisses the words. “My mother died giving birth to me and I had similar thoughts about her as well when I was a child. Outside of my home in Seijoh, there’s a small garden of her favorite flowers my father keeps in her memory and I would sit out there after particularly hard days of schooling or swordsman practicing. After she died, my father became extremely overbearing concerning me, or so I’m told, since he has no other family left to carry on the surname. But, the smell of spring flowers has always reminded me of home and comfort.”</p>
<p>Hinata exhales before he reaches over and grabs Kageyama’s hand to hold. He’s looking at the alpha with so much <em>delight</em> after what he’s just said. Even if the omega’s life hasn’t been bad, it’s still so endearing to have someone who thinks so similar to him and validates his feelings.</p>
<p>“Not silly,” Kageyama reminds him, running his thumb across the back of Hinata’s hand as he squeezes their joined hands.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for the support on this story. It means a lot! I'm having so much fun writing it.</p><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, Kageyama finds himself sitting beside his father suffering through another meeting with Kitagawa Daiichi’s advisors as they discuss the union of the two princes.</p><p>It’s painfully boring. He wishes he were back in the garden, laying in the grass with Hinata under the stars. That’s the most fun he’s had since he came of age and presented as an alpha. Maybe it’s because Hinata is the first omega that’s caught his attention but his inner alpha refuses to settle down. He knows they aren’t courting but his second gender reacts all the same at the chance to be close to the omega.</p><p>His current source of his entertainment is watching Prince Oikawa sneak glances at Prince Iwaizumi who catches him staring every time.  It makes Kageyama want to snort in amusement. Oikawa is not as slick as he assumes.</p><p>Earlier at breakfast, he’d confessed to Kageyama about how he’s beginning to enjoy Prince Iwaizumi’s company more and more with each passing day. Even if Kageyama prides himself in feeling indifferent to the world, it made him feel happy to hear the words. The whole trip to Kitagawa Daiichi had consisted of Prince Oikawa nervously worrying over his arranged marriage. But now, it seems that things are turning out in his favor, Kageyama’s as well if he thinks about a certain omega.</p><p>A certain omega that the alpha wonders about at the moment, tries to imagine what Hinata is currently doing as he concentrates his gaze on the table as Lord Kageyama speaks.  </p><p>There are servants coming in and out of the room as they bring in drinks for the meeting and whatnot. Then after a moment, a certain scent enters the room and immediately catches Kageyama’s full attention. The one he’s been looking for all morning and the one that’s causing his inner alpha to stir. It’s as if his prayers for a solution to his boredom have been answered by the Gods.</p><p>
  <em>Hinata.</em>
</p><p>The omega walks in silently, just as is expected of him as he makes his way towards Prince Iwaizumi with his head down. Kageyama has discovered that Hinata was correct when he told the alpha that Kitagawa Daiichi was progressive when it came to how they treat those of low status even omegas. The king and prince as well as the rest of the court here treat all servants with respect. Back in Seijoh, omegas are seen as second-class citizens, and servants are viewed even lower. Even royal class omegas are still heavily restricted. It is no surprise to Kageyama that Prince Oikawa is ecstatic at marrying Prince Iwaizumi and move somewhere more open-minded.</p><p>Prince Oikawa Tooru’s older alpha brother will take the throne soon and now that the younger prince has secured a mate, the current Seijoh king is at ease. A brother that's been influenced by Seijoh's old ways of thinking more than Prince Oikawa and Kageyama can say they agree with.</p><p>Kageyama focuses back on the omega as he reaches the princes. He watches Prince Iwaizumi look over with a <em>delighted</em> expression when Hinata bows his head to deliver a message to him. They share the expression of two people who grew up together, even now separated by social status, the friendly aroma around them does not disappear and it is obvious they care for each other.</p><p>Prince Oikawa instantly looks over at Hinata with a put off expression, jealousy evident in his eyes as he watches the two interact.</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t understand why the prince is so jealous since it’s rather obvious Prince Iwaizumi is infatuated with him. Although, Hinata is <em>gorgeous</em> and maybe Kageyama is biased but he’s the prettiest omega he’s had the pleasure of laying eyes on. So, maybe Oikawa has reason to fear, which only causes Kageyama’s own jealousy to begin to stir.</p><p><em>No, it’s not like that</em>, Kageyama tries to dismiss the thoughts, unhappy with the bizarre scenario he’s created. <em>He likes me. I like him. There’s no one else. I would know. </em></p><p>He takes a moment to rake his eyes over Hinata in an effort to calm himself down, taking in the omega’s bright hair, the way his clothes cling to his delicate figure and the beautiful tan skin that peaks out his tunic.</p><p>Kageyama knows he’s playing with fire and that his father’s eyes are constantly on him, but he tries his best to be discrete. He keeps his face stoic as usual as he looks.</p><p>How badly he wishes that he was from this kingdom where it is not frowned upon to interact and engage with Hinata so openly. Here, according to a conversation he heard at breakfast, as long as high-ranking alphas fulfill their duties as a noble, they can mate and marry anyone they please. It would only matter that their children uphold the family name. If only. If only Kageyama didn’t carry the burden of his family name that weighs so heavily on him.</p><p>It’s not his fault that’s he’s Lord Kageyama’s only son, only remaining family. It’s a birthright he wishes he didn’t have because his father has always obsessed with raising him to be the best, to surpass, and to thrive in the hungry world of politics. But, what Lord Kageyama has yet to realize is that his son was not born with the appetite to rise in the vicious court of Seijoh.  </p><p>Kageyama shakes his head at the thought and goes back to discreetly observing Hinata, letting his imagination run wild at the idea of them letting their desire for each other truly run wild and free.</p><p>When Hinata is done delivering his message, he makes his way towards the door but takes an alternate route that passes by the back of Kageyama’s chair, having noticed how <em>irritated </em>the alpha looks sitting in the meeting. The back of the chairs in the council room have open slots down the back and the omega plans to use it to his advantage.</p><p>Hinata makes sure to run his fingers along the back of Kageyama’s chair when everyone’s attention is focused on whatever is spread out on the table. His fingertips touch the fabric of the back of Kageyama’s shirt and gently press into the skin through it.</p><p>The touch is quick and gone as soon as it happens, but it makes Kageyama almost jump out of his skin in amusement. It’s a wordless message, one that expresses Hinata’s interest to the fullest, one that teases the alpha to retaliate.  </p><p>The omega is just <em>begging</em> to be chased and the alpha happily will rise to the challenge.</p><p>He turns towards the door as Hinata exits the room and catches sight of the teasing smile playing on the omega’s face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again for another chapter! Thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos, I appreciate them all.</p><p>This is one of my favorite elements from a/b/o. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama quietly leaves his room after dinner that same day in search of Hinata. He waits until the sun has set and his father has retreated to get ready for bed. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, but he can’t stop himself. If anything, Lord Kageyama should be proud, he’s always telling his son that the best way to succeed is with silence. </p><p>The alpha makes his way towards the back of the servant quarters where they agreed to meet and tries to spot the omega through the scenery. He scans the area and is put off when he doesn’t see Hinata anywhere nearby.</p><p>There’s a split second of doubt that begins to swim through Kageyama’s mind, thinking that maybe  Hinata has realized it is not worth it to be constantly sneaking around when there are alphas from Kitagawa Daiichi that are jumping at the chance to get an opportunity to court the omega. Kageyama is <em>not</em> blind, he’s seen the way some of the servants, guards, and Kitagawa Daiichi’s own noblemen stare at Hinata. He knows what their eyes mean since it’s the same gaze that he sends the omega’s way and it makes fear seep into him like a knife through bone.</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Kageyama feels jealousy burn inside of him but he’s not stupid. Hinata is beautiful, it should be obvious that the omega comes with stare and the alpha feels so possessive at the thought. He isn’t one to rise to a challenge, but this time, he doesn’t even want to entertain the idea of losing to another alpha. But at the same time, he’s not an idiot who’s engrained in the old ways of thinking, like the way alphas from Seijoh think. He knows that the omega has the upper hand here, he’s the one who makes the final choice and all Kageyama can do is hope the cards fall in his favor.</p><p>The doubt he feels is gone as quickly as it appeared when he finally spots Hinata hiding behind one of the structures a few feet away as he approaches.</p><p>“<em>Kageyama</em>!” Hinata greets him with the same energetic tone the alpha loves.</p><p>“You are not very good at hiding, idiot,” Kageyama calls out, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth at Hinata’s playful mood. “I can see you.”</p><p>“Maybe hiding from you wasn’t my intention,” Hinata calls back from where he hides.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>?” Kageyama snorts, beginning to walk over to Hinata. “Then what was the purpose?”</p><p>It has been a long day of politics, and this is what he’s been looking forward to the most. Even if they’ve just met, Hinata is already such a bright presence in his life that helps eliminate the stress of his days.  </p><p>Hinata peaks out and shakes his head, not realizing how such a simple gesture sinks claws further into the alpha and drags him down into the omega’s clutches.</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes at the omega’s antics and is caught off guard at what happens next. Once, the alpha is close enough, Hinata takes off running towards one of the fields. It takes Kageyama a moment to process what has just happened before he breaks into a run after the omega without a second thought, letting instinct take over.</p><p>Hinata is asking the alpha to <em>chase </em>him. It’s one of the oldest traditions of courting and it’s a method used to bring the second genders to the surface, a silent gesture that expresses the mutual desire between them.</p><p>The chase makes Kageyama’s alpha roar to life and zone in on catching the omega as if it’s his sole purpose for being placed on Earth. It’s a well-known fact that running from an alpha that’s interested in you only asks for them to chase you down with more intent. Not that Kageyama minds doing that in the slightest. He will gladly chase Hinata to let him know just how much he <em>adores</em> him and how he wants to be the only alpha in the omega’s eyes.</p><p>His heart is pounding in his chest from the excitement and his instincts are on high alert as he runs, making sure to track each of Hinata’s movements who is surprisingly quick on his feet.</p><p>“Don’t you know you should never run from an alpha!” Kageyama yells, beginning to eliminate the distance between them with quick strides, he’s a man on a mission after all.</p><p>Hinata has a head start though and he keeps pushing himself forward to put more distance between them. He turns his head around and sticks his tongue out to rile up Kageyama even more. “And why is that?”</p><p>It’s all for show at this point since the omega knows perfectly well why he shouldn’t run and it’s all the more reason to. He wants the alpha to chase him and to show interest and eliminate any doubt the omega might have. There’s nothing he wants more at the moment than for Kageyama to give him his full attention.</p><p>“Because!” Kageyama shoots him a wolfish grin as he detaches his sword from the holster to toss it aside as he begins breaking the distance. “They will chase you <em>and </em>catch you.”</p><p>“Maybe I want you to chase me!” Hinata beams, running faster as he squeals with laughter when he senses the alpha gaining on him.</p><p>Kageyama picks up the pace at Hinata’s words, accepting the challenge. “Gladly.”</p><p>Hinata shrieks when arms wrap around him and pull him back against a firm chest.</p><p>“Caught you,” Kageyama bends down to whisper in the omega’s ear, admiring how adorable the omega looks with flushed cheeks as he tries to catch his breath through his laughter.</p><p>Kageyama wants to remember the way his eye crinkle, his smile that spreads across his face so wide it must hurt, and his cheeks that have a pink tint to them from the running and <em>something else.</em></p><p>The omega is not deterred in the least after having been caught and turns around in Kageyama’s arms to face him. “You did.”</p><p>There’s a strong yearning lingering in both of their eyes as they stare at each other. The lines of hesitation begin to snap and neither seem to care. This is what they want, have been craving since they first met, and now, it’s within their reach.</p><p>Hinata leans his chin on Kageyama’s chest and looks up with an excited expression painted across his face. “What will you do now, alpha?”</p><p>Kageyama takes a moment to think before he leans down and cuts through his final string of reluctance. “Eat you.”</p><p>Not a second later, he leans down to capture Hinata’s lips in a kiss. It’s sweet and cautious and everything Kageyama has dreamed his first kiss would be. Their lips start off unsure as they test the waters with hesitation before they get comfortable with each other. He wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and keeps the other one on his waist to hold him close. Kageyama feels Hinata melt against him and give in, it reminds him just how much <em>this</em> is all worth it.</p><p>After a moment of soft kisses and timid hands, the real fun begins. Kageyama lets himself give in to the moment and gets daring as he nips at Hinata’s bottom lip and takes it between his teeth, eager for more. He nearly comes on the spot when the omega’s mouth opens for him to come and take. This is dangerous because he already feels so selfish when it comes to Hinata and will greedily take what he is given without the slightest bit of embarrassment of begging for more afterward. As long as it’s all for him.</p><p><em>He’s so sweet, just for me</em>, Kageyama thinks, letting the hand on Hinata’s waist clutch the omega tighter against him, enjoying the heat that’s building between them.</p><p>In return, Hinata’s arms wrap around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him down and threading fingers at the alpha’s nape.</p><p>The alpha licks and bites at Hinata’s mouth, almost moaning when Hinata begins to slide his tongue against the alpha’s and without a moment’s notice starts to suck on Kageyama’s tongue. At the action, the alpha can’t suppress the groan he delivers straight into the omega’s mouth who merely grins into the kiss.</p><p>It’s a clash of teeth and they’re both desperate to taste each other as if they won’t live to see another day. They’re young and beginning to court each other without even realizing it, making their second genders come alive at being so close. With no comprehension on they’re doing, they seal their fate and make their bond grow even deeper.</p><p><em>Yes, yes, yes, I want him</em>, Hinata thinks, almost feeling himself purr at being wrapped in Kageyama’s embrace like this, sensing his mind turn to honey. He can smell the alpha’s thick and comforting scent so closely like this and it intoxicates him. He loves it and wants to drown in it.</p><p>They break apart after a few minutes of aggressively making out and merely stare, letting what’s just happened sink in. Hinata looks disheveled with lips that are bitten raw and red while Kageyama is panting as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>“Will you come by the training grounds tomorrow before dinner?” Kageyama asks, his words sounding more like a plea than a question.</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Hinata juts out his bottom lip at the request, playfully tightening his fingers in the soft hair of Kageyama’s nape. “Is there a reason?”</p><p>“Come and you will find out,” Kageyama promises, cupping Hinata’s cheeks in his hands as if there is nothing more precious, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.</p><p>Hinata beams from the sweet gesture and eagerly nods when they part. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>Kageyama can’t help the smile that spread across his face, hoping he never forgets this moment.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We make the call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm back again for another chapter!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, it means so much to me. I'm really enjoying writing this story and after this little chapter, we get more into the plot.</p>
<p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, they begin to test the waters and grow bolder.</p>
<p>Kageyama is heading to the stables after having gone for an outing on horseback with a few nobles from Kitagawa Daiichi in the late morning.</p>
<p>He spots Hinata near the well, pulling water out in buckets alongside other servants as they work in a line. Even working under the harsh sun, they all appear to be in pleasant moods as they gather water for the gardens and animals. They whisper and laugh among themselves as they work.</p>
<p>Hinata instantly recognizes Kageyama’s scent and looks back over his shoulder to meet the eyes that are locked on him. The sun makes his hair appear vibrant along with his bright eyes.</p>
<p><em>Beautiful,</em> Kageyama thinks and begins to feel the familiar hunger he’s been experiencing towards the omega rush towards the surface.</p>
<p>The other servants are instantly teasing Hinata once they notice the exchange, motioning for the omega to go over to Kageyama with subtle gestures. At first, Hinata shakes his head and goes back to work, gathering his bucket of water and promptly ignoring his friends. The others however are more conniving than they seem when they all flee and leave Hinata to the alpha’s clutches.</p>
<p>“Hinata, it is your turn to water Kageyama-sama’s horse now that he’s returned!” One of the servants calls out before he takes off after the group with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>Hinata only scoffs and begins to walk over towards Kageyama with a bucket.</p>
<p>Kageyama watches him walk over and begin to pour some of the water for the horse. The omega has his back turned to the alpha as he focuses on the task at hand. He reaches a hand out to pet the horse as it drinks water.</p>
<p>The omega is ignoring him on purpose to get a rise out of the alpha. He’s currently biting back a smile as he begins to smell Kageyama’s irked scent.</p>
<p>Kageyama is learning how to play Hinata’s game and he’ll be damned if he gets left in the dust again. He feels confident now that they’re alone and moves on instinct since the other nobles have gone back to the castle. The only other people near them are far enough that they won’t notice and if they did, they are people of Kitagawa Daiichi who won’t even bat an eye.</p>
<p>He glances around to make sure no one is close by before he presses his front to Hinata’s back. The omega is short and he barely reaches Kageyama’s chin.</p>
<p>Hinata tenses for a moment before he relaxes and continues what he was doing. It’s the silent indicator of consent that the alpha was searching for and now that he’s in the clear, he continues to be a pest.</p>
<p>Kageyama chuckles and places his hands on the omega’s shoulders, enjoying the feel of Hinata’s warm skin under his hands. “Are you getting cold feet? You seem rather nervous to be in my presence.”</p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head and tilts it back to meet Kageyama’s eyes. “Of you?” He sticks his tongue out. “Never.”</p>
<p>Kageyama leans down so that their noses touch. “You were quite daring the other day in the council room.”</p>
<p>“Was I?” The omega plays stupid, scrunching his nose as he tries to recall what Kageyama is talking about.</p>
<p>“You were very distracting, touching my chair on your way out,” Kageyama fills him in.</p>
<p>“I aim to please,” Hinata tells him as he closes his eyes with an amused expression on his face, leaning his head back on the alpha’s chest.</p>
<p>Kageyama can hear the omega’s heart pounding faster in anticipation. It’s not from fear or nervousness, more like impatience.</p>
<p>It’s wrong. They shouldn’t. But he <em>wants</em> to especially after having gotten a taste of how sweet the omega actually is the night before. There’s only so much self-restraint he has as a young alpha.</p>
<p><em>I want to be the one to give him what he wants</em>, his thoughts and instincts scream, beginning to smell the arousal coming from Hinata who’s running his hands through the horse’s mane.</p>
<p>After a moment more of Kageyama trying to sort his thoughts, the omega takes the initiative much to his surprise. Hinata places his hands on top of Kageyama’s that still rest on his shoulders and slowly glides them up the alpha’s arms. He keeps sliding them up past Kageyama’s neck to rest in his hair. He pulls the alpha down and when Kageyama is close enough, he kisses him.</p>
<p>The kiss is softer than anything they did last night and it makes Kageyama instantly hungry for more. Never since presenting as an alpha has he felt this sort of desire towards anybody, not even during his ruts. The desire to consume every part of the omega and dominate him until Hinata is satisfied burns through him every time they touch. They’re lucky enough that no one is around to smell their arousals.</p>
<p>Kageyama turns Hinata around and places a hand on each side of his face before shoving his tongue into the omega’s mouth. He’s being greedy but he can’t stop. It’s a clash of teeth, bruising lips, and fast breaths. Hinata tastes so sweet and his hands are still in the alpha’s hair, pulling and gripping as if demanding more.</p>
<p><em>I will give you more</em>, <em>as much as you want, </em>Kageyama thinks, moving them until Hinata’s back hits the wall of the stables with a soft thump.</p>
<p>Kageyama reaches his hands down and grips the back of the omega’s thighs. In a moment of weakness, he lets his fingers brush against the soft skin there, enjoying the feel. He catches Hinata off guard when he hikes him in the air and helps the omega wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist.</p>
<p>Hinata shrieks against his mouth in amusement and moves his arms to wrap around Kageyama’s neck to pull them closer. They’re fully making out now and it’s a mess of saliva and kisses and neither seem to care. Hinata is eagerly taking whatever the alpha is offering and demanding more. He almost moans at the feel of their combined saliva running down his chin.</p>
<p>He can feel himself getting slick just from this and he knows the alpha can probably smell him since the tunic he’s wearing isn’t that thick due to the heat.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Kageyama pulls away to whisper against Hinata’s mouth, planting soft kisses along the corners of the omega’s lips.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>, I want you,” Hinata whines, pulling him back in for another kiss with desperate hands.</p>
<p>“You shall have it,” the alpha promises, squeezing Hinata’s thighs to feel the tender and toned flesh there, letting his fingers <em>dig </em>in, fighting the urge to scent the omega and state his claim. </p>
<p>He’s getting hard but it’s impossible not to. Not when he can smell Hinata’s arousal, feel his soft thighs in his hands, and when the omega is moaning into his mouth as he begs for more.</p>
<p>It seems that Kageyama isn’t the only one who’s hungry when Hinata drops a hand from his neck, letting it sneak under the alpha’s shirt. Greedy small fingers slide up Kageyama’s abdomen that’s covered with a thin layer of sweat due to his earlier outing and what’s happening at the moment.</p>
<p>He’s a promising swordsman that trains whenever there’s an opportunity and the hard muscles on his body show it. The alpha hasn’t ever been self cautious nor egotistical over his physical appearance but now, he blesses the Gods for his physique when he smells Hinata’s growing arousal just from touching his chest.</p>
<p>“<em>Tobio!” </em>A voice off in the distance yells, breaking Hinata and Kageyama apart as if they’d been burned.</p>
<p>Kageyama steadies his hands on Hinata’s thighs after he almost drops the omega in the moment of shock.</p>
<p>Hinata’s panting as he leans his head back to rest against the wall they’re braced against, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Is that your father calling for you?”</p>
<p>Kageyama sighs and nods, knowing the reason his father is looking for him. It’s the <em>same</em> reason that he had asked Hinata to come to the training fields later that day.</p>
<p>“I must go,” Kageyama hesitantly says, placing Hinata gently on the ground.</p>
<p>He leans down again to kiss the omega again, taking his time as if his father isn’t looking for him. He kisses the breath out of Hinata, leaving him panting and with tears threatening to fall from his eyes from the intensity.</p>
<p>“Your father will know what we were doing,” Hinata points out, clutching Kageyama’s shirt and running his fingertips along the fabric as he glances between it and the alpha’s face.</p>
<p>Kageyama frowns, holding the collar of his shirt to his nose to take a sniff. He instantly scrunches his nose, smelling both of their arousals embedded in the fabric. That’s not good.</p>
<p>Suddenly, cold water is being dumped on him and he nearly jumps out of his skin at the sensation.</p>
<p>“<em>Hin</em>—<em>Hinata</em>!” He growls, opening his eyes and seeing the omega’s pleased expression as he holds the empty bucket in his hands.</p>
<p>“I fixed it!” Hinata only smiles, setting the bucket down on the ground and smoothing his tunic.</p>
<p>Kageyama can’t even be upset because Hinata’s right, he did fix it, only at the alpha’s expense who’s soaking now.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, thank you for the support on this! It means so much.</p><p>Also, there isn't a specific style of sword implied in this scene, so whatever you would like to imagine. </p><p>The chapter count went up. I was going back through and counting the remaining scenes and I was like omg, no, there's way more than 15. </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kageyama stands in the middle of the training grounds, sword in hand as he looks over towards his father who stands with some nobles from Kitagawa Daiichi and other kingdoms. His father is looking too prideful for the alpha’s liking as he speaks with the others in the podium box.</p><p>Being in the center like this, Kageyama feels more like a dog put up for show by its owner rather than a son being praised by his father. It’s not a new setting for him, sadly. Ever since he was old enough to wield a sword and his talent made evident, his father has made sure to attract attention to his son wherever they may go.</p><p><em>King of the sword</em> is what they call Kageyama. A stupid nickname that was given to him at such a young age that he feels more like a brand on him rather than praise. Seijoh likes to brag about the young prodigy in their court, one that will fight in their next war now that he’s come of age. Kageyama knows they’re salivating at the thought of seeing him on a battlefield. In Seijoh, it is embedded into their minds very early on that everything they do is for their country, fight for Seijoh and die for Seijoh.</p><p>“Tobio’s been training since he was four years old!” Lord Kageyama brags to the nobles, gesturing towards his son. “He’s been personally trained by Semi Eita and Sugawara Koushi.”</p><p>Kageyama <em>hates</em> the attention.</p><p>“Has he now?” King Iwaizumi hums, mulling that information over in his mind, interested to see the young alpha in action.</p><p>The genius of the generation has been born to Seijoh, and there’s no telling what outcome this will have.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi sits beside his father, focused on Kageyama who stands below them in the training ground looking as stoic as usual. Prince Oikawa has told him a few things about the young swordsman and even if he senses his father’s nerves over the situation, Kageyama is not as embedded in Seijoh’s ways according to his betrothed, much like most people think.</p><p>“I’ve heard your son is very talented,” one of the nobles from Inarizaki replies, one that Kageyama recognizes as Miya Atsumu’s father. “But I’d much rather see it for myself. People tend to <em>stretch </em>the truth sometimes.”</p><p>“Often,” another one agrees, wanting to see if Kageyama lives up to his nickname.</p><p>Lord Kageyama instantly frowns. He hates being doubted especially when it comes to his son. He’s raised Tobio to be the best in every sense and does not tolerate being mocked. “Then, have one of the best fighters here step forward and challenge my son! You will see then that he is a genius with the sword, and it is not just <em>talk</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama wants the ground to swallow him. Even if he knows he’s a talented fighter, he hates how much his father showcases him. He learned to fight so he could become a soldier one day, not for his father to gloat as if he’s some kind of trophy.</p><p>He searches the crowd of people who’ve gathered to watch and finally spots the person he wants there the most. Hinata is standing near the back with some other servants, <em>pretending</em> to work it seems like as they look on. The omega makes Kageyama’s heart beat faster and some of his distress dim. He can’t let himself show any sign of emotion since everyone’s eyes are on him but on the inside, he’s melting with affection knowing Hinata is there. Even if he would rather be anywhere but here, with everyone’s eyes on him, having the omega there makes things better. It’s one set of eyes he wants on him forever.</p><p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi, from the kingdom of Itachiyama steps forward to challenge Kageyama Tobio from Seijoh!” Someone announces from the podium, pointing over towards the entrance where another fighter is making his way towards Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama remains expressionless but tenses on the inside at the mention of his opponent. There aren’t many people he fears but this one in particular… this is an alpha he’s pissed off by proxy. His father has been constantly hounding Miya Atsumu’s father regarding a mating between Kageyama and Atsumu solely for political power. A marriage that Kageyama does not want, <em>won’t </em>even entertain the idea of. But his father won’t hear any of it and his word is law in Kageyama’s life, there’s no room for argument. He knows Prince Sakusa is well aware of what Lord Kageyama is doing, it’s rather obvious by the glares he’s been sending Kageyama’s way ever since he arrived the day before for the festival that’s being planned for Prince Oikawa and Prince Iwaizumi’s engagement. There’s nothing that compares to the anger of an alpha that’s been challenged when it comes to his mate.</p><p>It doesn’t matter if Sakusa and Atsumu aren’t married yet, aren’t <em>formally </em>together, because the alpha has made his intentions clear. Sakusa has been quite vocal about having chosen the omega and to hear that Kageyama has gone against him. It’s betrayal in the worst form.</p><p>It makes Kageyama want to die on the inside. Most of their generation of nobles and kings are more vocal and open-minded about things. If one of them has chosen a mate, made a decision, or voices their opinion, it’s received with respect and understanding, nothing like their fathers. He wants Sakusa to know it’s not him going against the young prince, it’s his pigheaded father.</p><p>Kageyama feels confident in his ability as a swordsman but he’s heard stories of Sakusa. The young alpha runs off of dedication and discipline, not just pure talent and ego like most others he’s fought before, including Prince Oikawa’s brother. That and the fact that Sakusa feels threatened by Kageyama when it comes to Miya Atsumu is only asking for chaos to erupt.</p><p>Prince Sakusa reaches the center, face just as stoic as Kageyama’s and holds his hand out. “Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>Kageyama tries to keep his breathing steady, feeling the pressure from having Hinata watch him fight surge through him. He feels silly but knowing that someone so dear to him is watching makes him sweat, urges him to put up the best fight of his life, and tells him he <em>has</em> to win. He wants to show Hinata that he’s just as alpha as anyone else here— more like Prince Iwaizumi that the omega holds in such highlight— that he’s strong enough to protect and provide.</p><p>“Kiyoomi Sakusa,” he greets, taking his hand in a truce before they begin, feeling the other alpha grip his hand tighter than he expected.</p><p>Sakusa’s glare is piercing, one that exhibits the burning desire seething inside of him to tear Kageyama apart until he repents. “Know that just because you’re a noble from Seijoh does not mean I will go easy on you,” Sakusa tells him, with an irked expression. His anger is written across his face, clear as day.</p><p>Kageyama’s fears are confirmed. This isn’t just a fight to demonstrate their strengths so their fathers can gloat, no, this is a fight that Sakusa has been <em>craving</em>.</p><p>“I would ask for nothing less,” Kageyama replies as diplomatic as possible, stepping back and taking out his sword, trying his best not to entertain the alpha’s jealousy.</p><p>Kageyama’s sword is very precious to him. It’s customized and was gifted to him on the day of his birth. The sword’s handle is black, with his family crest decorating it. The pommel is in the shape of a crow, an animal that’s always represented good luck to the Kageyama house. The blade is a dark grey and sharp, enough that slicing through bone is no issue, he would know. Although, Kageyama’s sword looks in worst shape since he carries it with him all the time and never fights with another. It’s always this sword.</p><p>Everyone in his life, Prince Oikawa Tooru especially included, always reminds him that it seems as if it was his destiny to be a swordsman. With his genius and talent for the craft, it was a given. He’s never lost using said sword and hopes today is no different considering that Hinata is watching. There’s never been someone or something that Kageyama has ever wanted to owe his winnings towards but now, he wants nothing more than to present it to Hinata on a silver platter.</p><p>“So, I’ve heard that you are very <em>interested</em> in Atsumu,” Prince Sakusa begins to say, taking his sword out of its scabbard. His weapon is beautiful and deadly, to put it lightly. The hilt of the sword is golden, with the crest of the Itachiyama kingdom embedded into the design of the handle. Even the blade is stunning, it shines with a beautiful gleam, one that emphasizes the sharpness of the weapon. “It’s quite amusing how nobles from Aoba Johsai seem to think you can take whatever they would like, don’t you think?”</p><p>Kageyama merely scoffs, glaring towards the ground at the words. “You know just as well as I do that that’s not the case,” he explains, gripping the handle of his sword with more pressure, turning his knuckles white as he tries to keep his voice steady. “You’ve stated your claim on him and I won’t go against you if I can help it.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Sakusa retorts, not believing him but keeping his facial features calm. He is the second in line to Itachiyama’s crown after all. A prince in the truest sense of the word. “Because that’s not what I’ve been hearing since my arrival. Do you take me for an idiot, Kageyama?”</p><p>“Of course not!” He frowns, not enjoying being doubted. “I understand perfectly well that you are interested but I cannot control what my father does when I am not around!”</p><p>“Are you not grown enough to speak up for yourself then?” Sakusa taunts, eyebrows knitting together in anger. “I never took someone of your stature and build as an overgrown <em>pup</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama knows Sakusa is purposely trying to rile him up and unlucky for him, it’s working. He knows people outside of Seijoh don’t understand how old fashioned their traditions still are. Of course, if Kageyama could stop his father from trying to get a marriage to happen with Atsumu, he would. But, he can’t, his hands are tied and all he can is hope that Atsumu’s father denies the request.</p><p>“Shut your mouth,” Kageyama growls, taking his regular stance as he prepares for the fight, one that will start him off steady and balanced. It’s the true secret for his success, after all, stance alone will either make you or break you in a fight against anyone, no matter how trained. The one he takes is one that he’s been perfecting since he first learned how to fight, one that gives him the upper hand in defense and attack.</p><p>Sakusa is not one to just attack with actions, though. He’s clever and observant. It’s what makes him a great swordsman and prince. “I have seen you’ve taken interest in one of the servants here,” Sakusa points out, knowing his words will hit Kageyama where it hurts the most. He’s not interested in the omega he sees Kageyama stare at with the same eyes he sends Atsumu, but he needs the reassurance that his opponent is not lying.  </p><p>“Will you not wear armor, my prince?” Kageyama mocks, knowing fully well at this point in their glaring match, it’ll be a sign of weakness if either of them did.</p><p>“No,” Sakusa growls, standing with his feet shoulder-width apart, with one of his feet facing forward, bracing for what’s to come.</p><p>“<em>Begin</em>!” The announcer yells, signaling the start of the dual with the blaring of a trumpet.</p><p>Kageyama’s face remains stoic but he instantly lunges forward, knowing that attacking first will grant him the best advantage at winning. He’s a fearless fighter, one that attacks without hesitation and in this practice, fear will be your demise.</p><p>“I am not blind,” Sakusa taunts him, moving out of the way but still feeling the blade slide against his shoulder, missing stabbing his body by a millimeter. There’s no move in the world that would’ve allowed him to dodge, but Sakusa’s style of fighting isn’t being cowardly, it’s defense. He enjoys letting his opponents land a hit or two, wants them to get cocky, wants them to think the win is already in the bag before Sakusa actually strikes. “And you are not subtle, you, baby alpha.”</p><p>“Leave <em>him</em> out of this,” Kageyama demands, keeping his distance before thrusting his sword forward, allowing it to cling against Sakusa’s. His preferred method of fighting is full-on offense, not wanting to let his opponent have a second to catch their breath, wants them constantly on guard.</p><p>Sakusa only sighs in amusement, as if knowing he’s got Kageyama’s hands tied behind his back with the revelation of the servant. “Maybe the solution is simple,” Sakusa says, a small grin playing on his lips. If he wants to ward Kageyama away from Atsumu, he must play dirty. Royal alphas aren’t called ruthless for no reason. He’s not a pessimist, he’s a realist in the truest sense after all. “As you’ve probably learned, Kitagawa Daiichi is more <em>progressive, </em>if you will, when it comes to their mating customs.”</p><p>Kageyama grits his teeth and goes in for another hit against Sakusa’s sword, deceiving the prince when the alpha tries to deflect the hit again as he did moments ago, except Kageyama moves his sword to swing in the opposite direction at the last second.</p><p>The Prince, however, is just as skilled, and he proves it when he rapidly steps back, knowing that his sword is useless since it’s too far away to ward off Kageyama’s. “Even if the omega holds no value to me, there is nothing that would stop me from approaching him here,” Sakusa explains. “If you don’t learn your place!”</p><p>Kageyama snaps, feels his eyes glaze over with <em>pure</em> anger. His hold on his sword tightens as he lunges forward again. His mind goes blank, only allowing his primal instincts to wash over him. He won’t even entertain the idea of Sakusa approaching Hinata, no, never, over his dead body.</p><p>He tries to reign himself back in, attempting to focus on the fight, not the urge inside of him to slice the prince to pieces. Kageyama is smart, he knows what to look for during a dual, has always known it since the day his teachers all but drilled it into his head. The first half of the fight is watching the way your opponent moves, you let yourself take a moment to analyze their strategy, then the second half is for you to put your observations to the test.</p><p>It’s clear as day now that Sakusa fights to defend and sadly for him, Kageyama’s style is more attacks than anything. He’s fearless to a hit.</p><p>“If he enjoys the company of a mere noble, imagine his delight at a prince second to the throne,” Sakusa says, knowing fully well Kageyama is angry now.</p><p><em>Good</em>, Sakusa thinks, looking into Kageyama’s eyes as if challenging him further. The prince wants the reassurance that this alpha doesn’t have eyes for Atsumu and it’s beginning to appear apparent with Kageyama’s reaction.</p><p>“Shut up!” Kageyama seethes, he’s attacking again, letting his anger guide him. He’s going in for a feint, one of his specialties where he goes for the shoulder of Sakusa’s dominant arm, one of the most obvious places to strike.</p><p>And Sakusa falls for it.</p><p>The prince brings his other arm up to block since they have no armor nor shields.</p><p><em>Perfect</em>, Kageyama thinks, letting his blade cut across Sakusa’s forearm.</p><p>It slices enough that there’s blood, not deep enough to hit bone.</p><p>“Be grateful you’re a prince,” Kageyama spits at him. “Or I would’ve taken your limb!”</p><p>Sakusa tries to keep his composure as the pain shoots through his body. The answer is clear now, Kageyama is obviously very protective of the servant, enough to land such a hit on royalty.</p><p>They’re going back and forth now, blades hitting against each other as they strike. The crowd is going wild, cheering on as the dual progresses. To their eyes, it’s a friendly match that looks to be a good fight for show, but to the young alphas, it means more, so much more.</p><p>Sakusa’s arm is bleeding, the blood runs down his arm until it seeps over his sword, tainting the gold red. He isn’t deterred in the least, rising to the challenge of fighting the so-called King of the Sword.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes are captivated as he watches Kageyama move. He’s never seen anything like this. He’s enthralled at how skilled the alpha is. There’s so much adoration in his face as he watches his lover fight, unknown to the omega that it’s all for him.</p><p>Sakusa and Kageyama are both panting now, trying to catch their breaths as they move. It’s unspoken but heard between them as they fight, whoever loses is the weak between them. Even if it’s something so stupid, there’s so much more meaning behind it. They both want to prove they’re strong enough to protect their omegas and its instinct at that moment that urges them to win.</p><p>Kageyama is pressing his sword against Sakusa’s, holding them in a staring match that would turn others to dust if they saw the fury in their eyes. He won’t let up, would rather die first than let that happen.</p><p>Sakusa clearly feels the same, pressing back against Kageyama, letting his golden sword hold against the black one. Then, he sees an opportunity to gain the upper hand. He does the one thing Kageyama can’t possibly expect.</p><p>He lets up the pressure and Kageyama loses his balance.</p><p>Sakusa moves then, striking him hard enough to send him to the ground. The dirt explodes as Kageyama lands.</p><p>Kageyama tries to catch his breath when he looks up, seeing Sakusa reel his arms behind his head as he prepares to bring the sword down on the alpha. He rolls away in the dirt before he quickly stands, patience runs thin.</p><p>He takes a hit, then another as he lets Sakusa think he’s winning. It’s always the most skilled he plays like an instrument. There are blood and dirt smeared across his face as he tries to focus on landing his final hit.</p><p>When Sakusa goes in for the third, Kageyama stops it with his own, pressing back against the prince. They stay struggling for a moment before Kageyama reaches a hand towards their swords, curling fingers around them as he throws them towards him. He’s fearless and pays no mind as his fingers press into the blades and slice through his skin.</p><p>Sakusa falls back, landing on the dirt, and watches his sword goes flying behind Kageyama and the prince can only watch as his opponent steps towards him as if he were a predator about to kill.</p><p>“Do not touch him,” Kageyama growls, reaching his sword forward and pointing the tip of the blade towards Sakusa’s face. “If you ever even think of laying a hand on him, I will <em>not</em> hesitate to kill you.”</p><p>“Kageyama Tobio of Seijoh is victorious!” The announcer roars, getting drowned in the cheers of the crowd.</p><p>Kageyama storms off, feeling the anger still flow through him. He’s bloody and dirty and needs a bath. His hand is bleeding and throbbing, letting him know he’s a winner but still an idiot.</p><p>“Tobio!” His father calls him from the podium, attempting to get his attention. “Come here and let me introduce you!”</p><p>The nobles and royalty from the other kingdoms stand shocked, Seijoh is right. The boy is a genius when it comes to wielding a sword and it means one thing and one thing only when Seijoh is involved, danger.</p><p>“To gloat?” Kageyama scoffs, not in the mood as he looks up to where his father is. He curls his injured hand into a fist, letting the pain ground him.</p><p>“You were victorious,” his father states, crossing his arms across his chest. “It is only fair I get to show off my son’s accomplishments.”</p><p>Kageyama won’t hear it, doesn’t want to hear it as he walks away.</p><p>He heads towards the well he was at earlier with Hinata in search of water to rinse himself off. It feels amazing to breathe again, no longer surrounded by people and attention.</p><p>“<em>Kageyama</em>!”</p><p>He almost jumps out of his skin, having been too focused on washing his face. He looks over, watching Hinata run over to him with a soft smile on his face. Instantly, the alpha’s mood is lifted, he’s reminded of why he tried so hard to win.</p><p>Hinata.</p><p>Everyone is still at the training grounds watching the next dual so Hinata doesn’t stop running until he collides with Kageyama, wrapping arms around him.</p><p>Kageyama groans in pain but embraces the omega, nonetheless.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Hinata asks, trying to look up at Kageyama. “Of course, you are, that was a stupid question.”</p><p>“Stupid question from a stupid person, not very surprising,” Kageyama teases, taking notice of the blood he’s smearing on the omega’s tunic. “I’m getting blood on you.”</p><p>“You were amazing!” Hinata praises him, glancing at the alpha with bright eyes as he speaks, clearly not caring about his tunic. “Is <em>that</em> what you wanted to show me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kageyama tells him, swallowing the lump in his throat at having Hinata praise him, making a blush spread across his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me. I enjoyed watching you so much,” Hinata smiles, reaching careful hands up to gently pull Kageyama in for a kiss, mindful of the bruises.</p><p>The kiss is short, but the love is there, it bleeds through them as it were water in a river.</p><p>Kageyama pulls away and reaches towards the ground where his sword lays. “Here, I have something for you.”</p><p>Hinata watches him, tilting his head to the side. “For me?”</p><p>The alpha strikes his sword’s handle against the well, watching the pommel that’s in the shape of a crow break off. He picks it up and places it in Hinata’s hand, curling his own around him. “I want you to have this.”</p><p>When Hinata doesn’t say anything, Kageyama brings their joined hands up to his lips and presses a kiss. “It’s supposed to symbolize good luck, please keep this.”</p><p>“What about you?” Hinata asks, tightening his hold around the pommel. It’s the first courting gift.</p><p>“I have you now,” the alpha smiles, looking down at Hinata with so much love in his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked that! I promise I don't hate Sakusa, I just thought he would make a good challenger since he likes Atsumu and Kageyama's nosey dad is in the mix.</p><p>The ending of this chapter made me so happy, especially after the ending of the last episode of HQ. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Can we always be this close?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Thank you so much for the sweet comments and kudos! They're all so kind and really make my day.</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first time they almost get caught it’s Kageyama’s fault entirely and he wants nothing more than to drown himself in guilt. He has no one to blame but his inner alpha that’s gone absolutely haywire since he met Hinata and grows overprotective of the omega with each passing day.</p><p>It’s during another meeting when Hinata and some of the other servants are cleaning up the remainder of lunch when it happens. Kageyama thinks this is the best time to poke fun at the omega like they’ve been doing for the past few days back and forth. He meant only to tease Hinata by reaching a hand behind his chair and grazing his fingers along the side of Hinata’s arm as the omega passes by to leave with his hands clutching a tray full of dishes.</p><p>Kageyama tries his best to keep his face as stoic as possible even though he’s bubbling with sweet feelings on the inside from the spark that touching Hinata’s skin sends through him. Hinata is so focused on carrying the tray of plates and cups that he jumps in surprise and drops some of the dishes onto the floor from the shock.</p><p>It all happens in the blink of an eye before anyone can react.</p><p>Hinata accidentally spills the remainder of a cup of wine on Kageyama’s lap without meaning to. It’s all in good fun between them and Hinata’s eyes have a teasing glint to them as he tries to clean the mess.</p><p>Kageyama’s father, Lord Kageyama, however, does not seem to feel the same, catching everyone off guard when he strikes Hinata out of nowhere from where he sits beside his son, not looking amused or forgiving in the least.</p><p>He strikes Hinata across the face, slapping his face with enough force that Hinata stumbles back and lets out a cry of surprise and pain.</p><p>Kageyama almost goes feral as soon as it happens, wanting nothing more than to attack his father for the action. Although Hinata is not his mate, his alpha still recognizes him all the same and does not take kindly to someone putting hands on the omega in such a harsh manner.</p><p>His hands are shaking from anger as soon as his father strikes. He almost gives them away when he reacts because why else would he have such a strong reaction to someone hurting the omega. This specific omega that’s merely a servant but has such a strong hold on Kageyama after just a few days.</p><p>But much to everyone from Seijoh’s surprise, Prince Iwaizumi is the one who steps forth faster than Kageyama can move or anyone else can speak in the tense silence that’s fallen in the room. Kitagawa Daiichi’s guards are stepping forward and reaching for their swords in an instant, ready for the prince’s orders. Kageyama is grateful because he can’t imagine what would’ve happened if he’d attacked his father.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi waves a hand back to dismiss the guards as he puts himself between Lord Kageyama and Hinata with an angry expression on his face. “I do <em>not</em> take kindly to people putting their hands on my servants,” Prince Iwaizumi states, gesturing for one of the guards to help Hinata out of the room. “We do not hit them here, much less defenseless omegas of any status.”</p><p>Lord Kageyama snorts as if someone’s told him a joke. The older alpha is old fashioned, it would take a miracle for him to understand where the young prince is coming from. He eyes the prince with a challenging stare, taking notice of how the young alpha has put it upon himself to deal with the noble himself, not his guards.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi does not look amused at the reaction he receives from the older alpha. “Am I clear, Lord Kageyama?” He demands, gritting his teeth as he tries to keep his composure, meeting the challenge head on.</p><p>Kageyama’s father only shakes his head in amusement at the young prince. Even if Lord Kageyama is merely a noble and advisor to the king and Prince Iwaizumi is next in line for the throne to a massive kingdom, the older alpha knows Seijoh’s king will take his side in this if need be.</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> let me find you laying another hand on him or any of the servants as long as you are here,” Prince Iwaizumi snarls, displeased at Kageyama’s father for not taking his threat seriously just because he is younger. He does not enjoy using brute force against servants for such silly reasons as mistakes and accidents and does not tolerate such savage practices against his citizens, no matter their title.</p><p>It’s rather obvious now that what Hinata said about the prince is true. He cares deeply about everyone under his power, especially the servants that have grown up with him. He respects them no matter their status and sets a progressive example for everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi to follow, one he clearly <em>expects</em> to be followed.</p><p>Kageyama’s father bitterly laughs in return. “But he is a servant! And look at what he has done to Tobio’s clothing! Back home, he would be whipped until he learned his place.” He points towards Kageyama’s stained clothing with a hard frown on his face, rolling his eyes as if not believing why there’s such a fuss when it comes to a disrespectful servant.</p><p>“It is fine, father,” Kageyama dismisses his words, not wanting anything bad to happen to Hinata. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything worse came of this. Hinata was the one who received the hit but it feels as if the impact shattered Kageyama instead. “I can change and besides, his majesty is correct, father. Their customs for treating servants here is different than Seijoh and we must respect that while we are here.”</p><p>Kageyama is clenching his jaw at this point to keep back the real words he wants to spit at his father. He’s trying to keep his balled fists and anger at bay since every instinct inside of him is demanding he beat his father into the ground until he repents. His father who put his hands on Hinata who did nothing wrong.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi is not backing down and neither is Kageyama’s father. Both alphas are caught in a staring match that is likely a battle of dominance more than anything.</p><p>“You are not back home,” Prince Iwaizumi reminds the older alpha, crossing his arms across his chest. “So until then, reframe from saying such idiotic things, Lord Kageyama, and maybe take a lesson of decency from your son. He seems to have a much more open mind than you.”</p><p>“You are still a child! Just like my son,” Kageyama’s father snarls. “Have you any idea how to even run a kingdom yet, pup?”</p><p>Kageyama does the only thing he can think of to help ease the situation. He looks over at Prince Oikawa with desperate eyes. The omega and alpha have grown up together and both have learned to diffuse each other’s fathers’ tempers when needed. They’re not brothers by blood but consider each other as such in every other sense. There have been countless times when Kageyama has gone before Oikawa’s parents to help keep him out of trouble and the omega has done the same with the alpha’s father.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi’s jaw tightens in anger and he reaches out to grab Kageyama’s father’s shirt when Prince Oikawa finally breaks the tense silence that has fallen in the room as the alphas keep glaring at each other.</p><p>“If it is such an issue to Lord Kageyama, let the servant wash Tobio’s clothing, my prince,” Prince Oikawa suggests from where he sits, trying to think of the best way to deal with the situation, already trying to piece together why Kageyama is so desperate to save this servant. He tucks the question into the back of his mind, knowing he can approach the raven-haired alpha about it later when they’re alone.</p><p>Both alphas are giving off sour scents as their anger fills the room and makes everyone uneasy.</p><p>Prince Iwaizumi looks over at Kageyama and silently gestures him towards the door.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Kageyama bows his head and leaves the room in search of the omega as fast as his legs can carry him.</p><p>He rounds the corners of the castle as he follows after the distressed scent of Hinata that leads him towards the back of the kitchens where the servants cook the meals.</p><p>Kageyama finds Hinata sitting on a stool in the far corner as one of the other servants tries to examine his face.</p><p>“<em>Gwah</em>, I’ve told you that I am fine,” Hinata tries to reassurance his friend, swatting the hands away from his face as he turns his face away. “You act as if one hit would shatter me. I would never give any alpha that satisfaction, let alone that old brute.”</p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama cuts the omega off, gripping the doorway with more force than necessary as he accesses the damage on the omega’s face from where he stands. “I—,” he starts to apologize, getting choked up as he tries to speak, digging his fingers into the bandages around his wounded hand from the sword fight. “I am very sorry.”</p><p>The servant looks to Hinata who just smiles and dismisses him with a nod.</p><p>Then, it’s just Hinata and Kageyama left in the back of the kitchens.</p><p>Kageyama crosses the small space and <em>kneels</em> in front of the omega, gently gripping his face to look at him. He can feel a lump in his throat that he cannot swallow as guilt fills him to the brim and spills over. The alpha wants Hinata to know how remorseful he is and he’s willing to do whatever it takes for the omega to forgive him. Kneeling before anyone below your status, especially an omega who’s a servant is punishable in Seijoh, but Kageyama doesn’t care. Hinata in the few days he’s known him has embedded himself in the alpha’s heart and Kageyama knows there’s no going back.</p><p>“You, idiot,” Hinata sighs, shaking his head as he meets distressed blue eyes. “You almost gave us away back there.”</p><p>There’s a bruise forming on the left side of Hinata’s face from the hit and Kageyama wants to die at the sight of it. No hit the alpha’s ever taken in any fight has hurt as much as this.</p><p><em>Your fault</em>, he reminds himself. <em>It’s your job to protect him and yet, you let your pathetic father hurt him.</em></p><p>“He hurt you because of me,” Kageyama frowns, gently touching the bruise with his fingertips, narrowing his eyes. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I only wish you to protect you and yet I let this happen to you.”</p><p>Hinata shakes his head and leans down to softly press his lips to Kageyama’s forehead. “Kageyama, I am not made of glass and besides, I knew Prince Iwaizumi would not let him off without a warning. It is not the custom here to do as you do in Seijoh, I have told you that already,” he reminds the alpha, running gentle fingers through the soft black hair.</p><p>“Still,” Kageyama whispers, “I let him hurt you. I let him put his hands on you when you did nothing wrong. It was my fault for scaring you. I only meant to tease you, Hinata.”</p><p>“It is not your fault,” Hinata tries to comfort him, running his nose along Kageyama’s hair to soothe the alpha’s nerves. “I was the one who spilled the wine and besides, if taking a hit to the face keeps us a secret from your father, then so be it.”</p><p>Kageyama shakes his head and wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist. “Still, what I want most is to protect you, especially from <em>him</em>.”</p><p>Hinata lets out a soft chuckle. “Silly alpha, you do more than enough for me.”</p><p>Kageyama shoves his face into Hinata’s chest and inhales, letting the scent of the omega comfort him and ease his own scent that’s still bitter from his anger towards his father. He’s not sure what he’s feeling at the moment. There are so many emotions swimming through his mind, all at a million miles an hour it seems. But, being this close to Hinata, helps him relax and come back to himself.</p><p>“I overheard that I am ordered to wash your clothing,” the omega tells him with a teasing tone as he keeps moving his hands in the alpha’s hair.</p><p>“No need for that, I could not ask for more of you,” Kageyama dismisses the idea, nuzzling his face further into Hinata and failing to suppress the small smile that spreads across his face when he feels the omega’s faint purring.</p><p>It’s been only a few days and he <em>knows </em>Hinata has him wrapped around his small fingers.</p><p>Hinata pushes him back by the shoulders so he can stand up. “Nonsense, come on. We must take advantage of the opportunity to spend time during the day together!”</p><p>There is no protesting when Hinata gets an idea and the alpha should know better than to object when all he wants is to give the omega the world in its entirety. Hinata leads him through the back doors of the kitchen, down a path outside towards where the servants wash clothing. It’s obvious from the looks of it that no noble comes here, the way some heads turn when they see Kageyama in his regalia but show no reaction to seeing the alpha alongside the omega.</p><p>There are a few other servants washing and bringing in more clothing to clean but they pay Hinata and Kageyama no mind as if seeing them together is normal.</p><p>Kageyama still cannot wrap his head around the fact that everyone here minds their own business. No one bats an eye as they walk in with Hinata’s hand wrapped around Kageyama’s wrist, thumb running along the skin to keep him calm. It’s bizarre to him considering that if anyone back home did this, they would be punished for bringing dishonor to their family names.</p><p>The alpha wishes that his father and Seijoh were as accepting, especially with how strong his feelings grow with each passing day towards Hinata. The end of the week is approaching and Kageyama is scrambling to find a reason to return, to stay, to never be away from Hinata.</p><p>Damn his family name and his father’s position.</p><p>But he will admit that it is nice to only have to hide from his father and the others that came along from Seijoh during his stay.</p><p>Hinata leads them further in until they get to an unoccupied washboard and looks over at the alpha with his hands on his hips. “Well, go on, strip.”</p><p>Kageyama flushes red from the omega’s words and he scoffs, looking away.</p><p>The omega softly laughs, biting down on his bottom lip in amusement as he watches Kageyama blush. “Are you shy, alpha?”</p><p>“Never,” Kageyama bites, not wanting to give in to the omega’s teasing.</p><p>It still hurts to look at Hinata with the bruise on his face, knowing his actions caused that. He wishes so badly to be able to take it back or maybe beat his father into a pulp, both sound preferable.</p><p>Slowly, the alpha strips off his top and garments and piles them on the floor, as if they’re merely clothes you could find anywhere and not the regalia of a noble’s son. He takes off his pants next along with his shoes and stands there in only his undergarments.</p><p>Hinata is not the least bit shy as he rakes eyes all over the alpha, drinking him in, toned muscles and all.</p><p>“Are you not supposed to be washing?” Kageyama brings him out of his thoughts with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Hinata snaps back to reality at that moment and crouches down to pick up the clothing. “<em>Gwah</em>, shush!”</p><p>The omega makes quick work of scrubbing the clothes and hands them over to someone else to hang to dry. It hits Kageyama that he’s standing only in his undergarments as his clothes dry in the sun, which according to Hinata, should be a fairly quick process due to the heat.</p><p>Hinata tosses him a robe. “Here, put this on,” he tells him, watching the alpha put the garment on.</p><p>He steps forward and grabs Kageyama’s wrist again to lead him out of the area.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Kageyama asks him, not caring about the answer in the least. Hinata could take him anywhere and he would never complain. As long as they’re together, it’s fine in his mind.</p><p>“To the servant quarters,” Hinata tells him over his shoulder as they walk. “If you don’t mind that is. I know you’re currently sleeping in the guest chambers and those are quite elegant.”</p><p>Kageyama huffs and there’s a flash of hurt in his blue eyes at Hinata’s words. “I would <em>never </em>judge you; you know this.”</p><p>Hinata’s hand gives his wrist a gentle squeeze. “<em>Gwah, </em>I know!” He smiles. “I’m only teasing.”</p><p>It becomes apparent that they’re near Hinata’s room when the door opens and the smell hits Kageyama so strong it almost knocks him off his feet. He’s always been one to know self-control but <em>this,</em> being surrounded by the omega’s scent makes his mouth water and his eyes go black with desire.</p><p>He turns around to face Hinata who looks to be having the same reaction as him if the sweet smell of his arousal is any indicator. They stare at each other for a moment before meeting halfway with rushed steps.</p><p>Kageyama reaches his arms forward, wrapping the omega in his embrace before he’s lifting him in the air. Hinata instantly wraps around him, meeting his lips in a desperate kiss. The alpha is trying to be mindful of Hinata’s bruises, but the omega seems not to care by the way he seeks rougher kisses after a moment.</p><p>“It’s a bit messy,” Hinata admits, leaning his forehead against Kageyama’s. “I’ve never been one to keep things organized.”</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes in endearment. “I don’t mind,” he tells him, walking over to the bed and gently dropping the omega down onto it. “Are you sure this is alright?” He asks, not wanting to make Hinata uncomfortable.</p><p>Hinata lands with a soft thump and props himself up with his elbows. “Of course, it’s alright. I was the one who brought you here after all,” he reassures the alpha. “Although I will admit, you’re quite daring for someone who was having a breakdown just minutes ago.”</p><p>The alpha frowns and crawls onto the bed, looming over the omega with an offended look. “Oh, <em>hush</em>.”</p><p>“Make me,” Hinata dares, nibbling down on his bottom lip as he narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Gladly,” Kageyama mutters, closing the distance between their faces and smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.</p><p>Hinata arches up against him, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulling him down towards him on the bed. The alpha lets his hands run down the omega’s sides, sliding them down until they reach his thighs and caressing the skin there.</p><p>Kageyama grins into the kiss and lets his hands explore the soft skin of the omega’s thighs, letting them glide up Hinata’s tunic. He tightens his grip when he feels goosebumps rise on Hinata’s skin and a soft moan escape the omega’s mouth at the touch.  </p><p>Hinata runs his tongue along Kageyama’s bottom lip when they part to catch their breath. He squeezes his arms around the alpha’s neck and goes back in for another kiss. It’s messy, full of saliva and desperate hands touching whatever they can of each other. They know time is running out and it’s apparent in the way they touch each other as if they’ll vanish into thin air if they don’t.</p><p>Kageyama tears his mouth away from Hinata’s, reaching down to attack his neck with soft bites and laps of his tongue. He feels himself getting hard at being so close to the omega like this, Hinata’s scent is strongest in the crook of his neck, and it makes Kageyama’s head spins. Hinata smells so fucking good. He’s pressing the omega as close to him as possible, wanting to feel every inch of Hinata against him.</p><p>“Kageyama,” Hinata pants, running a hand through the alpha’s hair to get his attention.</p><p>The alpha looks up to meet Hinata’s glazed eyes, reaching up to graze his lips along the omega’s jawline then gently the bruised side of his face. He peppers kisses there in another silent apology. “What do you want?”</p><p>“You, always,” the omega confesses, trying to sit up.</p><p>Kageyama lets him, sitting back on his heels as Hinata tackles him onto the bed, straddling him.</p><p>“You seem tense, my lord,” Hinata says, trying his best to convey a mock-serious expression on his face. “Let me fix that for you.”</p><p>Kageyama watches him move, almost going lightheaded at the sight of the omega sliding down his body until he’s sitting between the alpha’s legs. Hinata sneaks his hands under the robe and tries to map out every inch of the alpha’s chest as if wanting to mesmerize every part of him and never forget.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I teased at the end but I promise to finish what I started in the next chapter. Also, Kageyama's dad needs to chill lmao. Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is our place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>Back again for another update. Sorry, this one took so long, I had to work on the update for my long story and those are monsters in length. </p><p>Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on this, it means a lot! I'm enjoying reading your theories on what's going to happen with this story!</p><p>I hope you enjoy and if you celebrated, your Christmas was good! </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata makes quick work of Kageyama’s robe and reaches a hand forward to grab his cock. The omega is so close to Kageyama’s cock that’s painfully hard and very obvious at that too. He moves his hand up and down, making sure to swipe his thumb along the slit as he goes, enjoying the choked sound the alpha makes at that.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes roll back at the first touch, almost coming on the spot from it. It feels so good to have Hinata touch him so intimately. His instincts are screaming on the inside, wanting nothing more than to take and claim, but the omega isn’t his, not in the sense he wants at least.</p><p>The omega watches his face, eating up each extension the alpha makes as if using it as fuel to keep going. He wants to please, wants to make Kageyama feel good and forget about their earlier misfortune.  There’s no point in holding onto guilt when Hinata is fine. He’s strong, stronger than Kageyama knows. Even if he’s fortunate enough to a servant for one of the most progressive kingdoms, it’s still a hard life and one must learn to grow thick skin throughout.</p><p>Hinata moves forward, poking his tongue out of his mouth to lick at the tip of the alpha’s cock before he takes it into his mouth, sucking on it with hallowed cheeks.</p><p>“<em>Agh, </em>Hinata,” Kageyama groans, trying to keep his voice down, taking into consideration that there are other servant rooms all around them but it’s hard, especially when the omega’s mouth feels so hot, wet, and tight around him. The last thing they need is someone bursting into the door and seeing them like this. At least the alpha has the peace of mind of knowing his father would <em>never</em> come anywhere near the servant quarters, no matter what kingdom.</p><p>Hinata only hums as he sucks, enjoying the way Kageyama is coming undone by his mouth. He begins to take more in until it hits the back of his throat and whatever he can’t fit into his mouth, he wraps his hand around. He lets his tongue lap at the underneath, letting himself by as sloppy as he wants, knowing he’s got the alpha right on the edge. It’s rather obvious that Kageyama is new in this category and Hinata is all too eager to show him the ropes.</p><p>Kageyama brings his fist up to his mouth to bite down on, feeling his body begin to tense as the omega keeps going. There’s a fire burning in the pit of his stomach, one that’s rapidly spreading through him. He thought kissing Hinata was the best thing he’d ever experienced, but no, he was wrong, <em>so </em>wrong.</p><p>Hinata only grins around his cock, eyes bright with unshed tears and mischievousness as he takes more of Kageyama in until it hits the back of his throat again, except this time, he holds it. The alpha can’t help but cum, shooting down Hinata’s throat without a second thought, not being able to hold back at how good the omega’s mouth feels around his cock.</p><p>“Hin—Hinata, you idiot,” Kageyama croaks, trying to calm his hectic breathing.</p><p>Hinata pulls off his cock and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. “What? Did you not enjoy that?”</p><p>Kageyama props himself up on his elbows, shaking his head. “Idiot,” he scoffs, feeling a blush spread across his face. “Of course, I did.”</p><p>The omega crawls further up, sliding a leg on either side of Kageyama’s lap. “Good,” he says, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulling him for a kiss.</p><p>It’s messy and desperate, both eagerly trying to taste each other and melting into the embrace. Hinata’s mouth tastes like Kageyama’s cum and it makes the alpha moan into the kiss, enjoying the small claim he has on the omega. Even if the guilt from earlier is still there, this distraction certainly helps.</p><p>He moves his hands to settle onto the back of Hinata’s creamy thighs, slowly sliding them up the omega’s tunic. The alpha’s hands are selfish as they touch, gripping every inch of soft skin that they can reach. He hoists the omega higher up in his lap as he continues to devour him, shoving his tongue into Hinata’s mouth and lapping at every inch.</p><p>Hinata begins to move in his lap, grinding on him and letting out the hottest sounds Kageyama has ever heard. The omega’s hands are gripping the hair on his nape, pulling Kageyama as close as he can get him. It’s all too sensual, too hot, and yet not nearly enough.</p><p>Kageyama is in heaven, here is Hinata on his lap, warm and soft, and so eager to please. He pulls back to look down at the omega who’s completely bedraggled, feeling his cock get hard again just from the sight. Hinata’s cheeks are red, flushed from their make-out session and he’s covered with a thin layer of sweat. His lips are swollen from Kageyama’s kisses and bites and his hair is sticking to his forehead. He’s <em>so</em> pretty and it just makes the alpha inside of him feel ravenous, eager for another taste.</p><p>“Alpha,” Hinata moans, biting down his bottom lip as he traces Kageyama’s chest and stomach with his hands. Kageyama is all hard muscle and old faded scars from past duels and Hinata is desperate to touch, to trace over every scar, and feel every muscle. “You’re mine,” he declares, meeting Kageyama’s eyes with a challenging glint.</p><p>“All yours,” Kageyama promises, squeezing Hinata’s ass in his hands, almost coming in his pants when he feels how slick Hinata is. As silly as it sounds, it reassures him to the core to know he’s not the only one affected by what they’re doing. “I was right,” he whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to the omega’s exposed shoulder from where his tunic has slipped then to his lips. “You’re pretty all over.”</p><p>Hinata playfully scoffs against his lips, basking under the attention. “You’ve not even seen me all over.”</p><p>Kageyama nips at Hinata’s bottom lip and tightens his hold, making Hinata whine in approval. “Don’t have to see to know.”</p><p>The omega playfully shoves against him and laughs, pushing the alpha down until they’re both laying on the bed. “Your clothes are probably ready by now. We should go back so you can bathe in case your father sends for you.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Kageyama mutters, annoyed that their small moment of escape has ended. “Don’t remind me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s later that night when Kageyama is about to retire into his room after another secret meeting with Hinata. They’re growing bolder, or maybe stupider, he isn’t sure but doesn’t care, not if the hickeys on his lower abdomen are anything to say about that.</p><p>He turns the corner to his room and almost jumps out of his skin when he’s met with the unamused prince of Seijoh, Oikawa Tooru leaning against the door.</p><p>“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa greets him, placing his hands on his hips. He’s giving the young alpha that <em>look</em>, one that Kageyama knows very well. It’s one that’s been aimed at him throughout his childhood when the prince was ever displeased with him. “I would’ve figured you’d be in bed by now. The festival preparations to celebrate Prince Iwaizumi and I’s engagement begin tomorrow, and your father has already made it known you will be taking part.”</p><p>“You scared me,” Kageyama gasps, knitting his eyebrows together in frustration once he realizes who it is. “What are you doing out here so late?”</p><p>Oikawa scoffs, throwing his arms up in the air at the question. “What are <em>you</em> doing out here? I can’t imagine you out of all people have made that many acquittances since we arrived, considering your duel with Prince Sakusa the other day.”</p><p>Kageyama blows a breath out through his nose, looking down at his boots as he tries to think of a way to get around this. He knows the prince can read him like a book. They’re like brothers and he knows very well there’s no hiding from Oikawa. But he doesn’t know how the omega will react to what’s been going on with him. It’s not like he fears that he’ll go and tell Kageyama’s father but still, he’s apprehensive.</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Oikawa points out, shaking his head. “You’re so dense sometimes, I swear, Tobio! I can’t believe you almost attacked your father over a servant earlier. What would you have done if I wasn’t there to mediate the argument between Lord Kageyama and Prince Iwaizumi?” He demands.</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes shoot up and he looks around, worried that someone might have heard them. “Must you be so loud?”</p><p>“Answer the question,” Oikawa demands, frowning as he waits. “Do you realize who your father <em>is</em>? If he knew what you were doing, he would—!”</p><p>“He won’t,” Kageyama declares. “I won’t let him find out. And if he does,” he says, pausing a second before he answers, knowing that thoughts actually said out loud hold more weight. He has to be sure before he states this but part of him reminds himself that he’s always known he would do anything to protect Hinata. “If he finds out, I won’t ever let him lay a hand on <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“Have you lost your mind?” Oikawa mumbles in disbelief, not believing that this is the same alpha that has never looked twice at an omega back home. “And what is so special about this servant that you’re willing to go against your father, if I may ask?” Oikawa asks, glancing down the dark hallway as he takes in the situation the young alpha has put himself in. “Not to mention the fact that we leave in two days.”</p><p>“I know we leave soon,” Kageyama sighs, running a hand through his hair to push his bangs back. “Trust me I know that very well.”</p><p>“And this servant?” Oikawa repeats his question. “What will you do if you never see him again?”</p><p>“I won’t let that happen because… he’s different,” Kageyama admits, trying to suppress the small smile that threatens to spread across his face at the thought of Hinata. “I like him.”</p><p>“You like him?” Oikawa states, smacking the young alpha on the arm a few times for good measure. “And you think the best way of expressing that and keeping it a secret is by attacking your father in front of the crown prince of Kitagawa Daiichi?!”</p><p>“Stop!” Kageyama whines, trying to move away from the prince. “I didn’t <em>think</em>—,”</p><p>“You didn’t think,” Oikawa agrees, trying to keep his voice down in the late night. “That’s the problem and let me tell you something, if this servant means so much to you, you’ll do better at keeping yourself in check. You know as well as I do that our fathers are not forgiving men.”</p><p>“I already feel like shit about this.” Kageyama frowns, knowing very well what Oikawa is saying is the truth. “There’s no reason to make me feel worse. <em>His</em> face is more than enough to remind me of my own stupidity.”</p><p>Oikawa looks at him with warm eyes, not believing that the day has come when Tobio, someone he’s known since childhood, who’s made up of rough-edges and impatience has <em>found</em> someone. “When did this between you two even begin?” Oikawa asks. “I didn’t think you were capable of love,” He teases Kageyama, not being able to help it.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain,” Kageyama replies, looking down towards the ground, feeling his face flush red from embarrassment. “But I like him and even if my time with him is limited, it does not matter, I will take whatever I can get.”</p><p>“Oh, no, you don’t, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa chides, giving the swordsman a teasing expression. “Come on, <em>spill</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama lets out a dramatic huff, knowing there’s no escaping Oikawa’s pestering. “I met him the day we arrived, that same night actually,” he admits. “We’ve been meeting every night since if you truly must know.”</p><p>Oikawa mulls the answer over before he clicks his tongue. “If your father finds out… Then, there’s the fact that he would love nothing more than to have you married to a high-ranking omega before the sun can even rise.”</p><p>“Obviously, I’m very aware of what could happen, considering what happened today!” Kageyama cuts him off with a hard frown. “I am not an idiot, but this is what I want, not what he wants, and for the first time in my life, I’m going to do what makes me happy, not just something done out of obligation.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Oikawa sighs, putting his hands up in front of him to pacify the alpha. “You just need to be careful, that’s all I’m saying if this omega means so much to you.”</p><p>“He does,” Kageyama instantly replies, knowing his feelings are sincere towards Hinata.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Oikawa tries to calm him again, knowing there’s nothing worse than coming between an alpha and his suggested mate. “I’ll help you, because I’m just that amazing, truly, what would you do without me, Tobio-chan?”</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and throws a glare towards the omega. “Live a more peaceful life.”</p><p>“Mean!” Oikawa whines, before he quickly covers his mouth with his hand, trying to keep his soft laughter down as he realizes his mistake.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kageyama says, kneeling down before the prince. “This means a lot to me and I know things are different here and you’ll hold more power once you marry the prince and get crowned and I want you to know that I will never take your kindness towards me for granted.”</p><p>Oikawa’s expression turns serious for a moment, seeing how important this truly is to the alpha. It’s not custom to kneel before omegas in Kitagawa Daiichi, no matter their status and for Kageyama to do it now, shows how much trust and loyalty he has in Oikawa. Even if this is dangerous and there’s nothing good that can come out of this, Oikawa will help him, of course, he will. They’re basically brothers and they’ve always had each other’s backs and this situation is no different. He would do anything to help Kageyama, he knows this.</p><p>“Alright,” Oikawa teases to break the heavy aura that’s fallen around them, reaching down to ruffle Kageyama’s hair until he protests and stands back up. “Come on now, it’s time for bed. It’s been a hectic day and tomorrow will only be worse,” he says, shooing the young alpha into his room before he makes his way down the hall towards his own. Once again, he is grateful for Kitagawa Daiichi’s treatment of omegas, one that lets him come and go as he pleases just as if he were a royal alpha. He will be happy here; he knows it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again!</p><p>Thank you so much for all the sweet comments and kudos. This story has been so much fun to write and I'm happy everyone is enjoying it.</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p><p>Also, this is by far, the fluffiest smut I have ever written. I hope you guys all enjoy and your year has been off to a great start!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>One thing that the kingdom of Kitagawa Daiichi is known for, it’s their ability to throw extravagant celebrations, no matter the occasion. And of course, the engagement of the crown prince is more than enough cause for the king and queen to go all out, lining the town center with thousands of lanterns, food vendors of every city and town nearby, and music playing at every corner. Kitigawa Daiichi’s citizens are more than willing to show their royal family just how grateful they are for their progressive rulers. There are performers scheduled, fireworks planned, and friendly duals on the schedule, ready to entertain all those who have come from afar to commemorate the crown prince. Prince Iwaizumi Hajime is the only child to the couple after all and they wish to start off his future marriage by celebrating him and his husband to be off well, it’s custom after all. </p><p>Kageyama is taken back by the sight he is greeted with that night when he and the rest of the visitors from Seijoh step into the town center. He’s walking beside his father as they weave through the other royals from other kingdoms that are all looking around, clearly not used to the size of the celebration. There are hundreds if not, thousands of people, it seems like to the young alpha. The mingling of every class is welcomed since the people of Kitigawa Daiichi are more progressive than most. It’s easy to get lost in the crowd with so much chaos happening at every corner.</p><p>Lord Kageyama is scoffing and rolling his eyes as he watches people of every status socialize in the streets. Of course, this would <em>never </em>be allowed in Seijoh and when Prince Iwaizumi makes the trip back so that Prince Oikawa’s parents have the chance to celebrate, it will probably only consist of a formal dinner with those of high status. But, after Lord Kageyama’s outburst when he struck Hinata, everyone from Seijoh knows they must comply and celebrate just like is expected of them. Nothing good can come from even more tension, besides, the younger sons of Lords and royals who’ve come from Seijoh alongside the Kageyama house are trying to suppress their excitement at finally getting a chance to let loose and enjoy themselves. </p><p>Kageyama is scanning the crowd out of more than just curiosity though. His eyes are searching for Hinata like a wild animal on the verge of starvation. He knows that Hinata is somewhere in the crowd, probably dressed in the custom clothing of Seijoh for the celebration. He saw Prince Oikawa and Prince Iwaizumi back at the castle dressed in similar attire along with the rest of the royal court, made of richer fabrics of course.</p><p>Suddenly, an arm is thrown around his neck and he’s met with the mischievous eyes of Miya Atsumu who’s walking with a disgruntled looking Sakusa Kiyoomi beside him. There’s a slight frown on Prince Sakusa’s face from Atsumu having put his arm around Kageyama, at least that’s what Kageyama guesses. </p><p>“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu greets him, playfully tightening his arm. “Come join us.” </p><p>Kageyama looks over at Prince Sakusa as if suspecting foul play but is only met with a shrug in return.</p><p>“Come,” the prince merely offers. </p><p>Lord Kageyama is instantly ushering his son to go and join the noble omega, eager for anything to spark out of their interaction. Kageyama wants to scoff at that if only his father knew the truth regarding Miya Atsumu. They part from the group and began weaving through the crowd of people, trying to avoid getting elbowed as they walk.</p><p>“This way,” Prince Sakusa says, and in a rare moment of privacy now that none of the royals are in sight, he wraps his arms around Atsumu. He presses a kiss to the side of the omega’s head in a sweet gesture of the love he has for Atsumu and possessiveness.</p><p>Kageyama wants to roll his eyes, knowing that some of the motivation behind the action is for Sakusa to show his claim on the omega. He thought they’d already settled that but he can’t blame the prince, he knows that if he could flaunt his claim on Hinata, if you can even call it that, he would in a heartbeat to anyone who spares the omega a second glance, which happens more often than he would like.</p><p>Kageyama looks around, watching children run back and forth as disgruntled parents chase after them. “Where are we going?” He asks, confused as to why they’ve taken him away from his father, not that he minds in the least.</p><p>Atsumu is leaning into Sakusa’s touch, scrunching his nose in amusement at the prince’s actions as he walks. He points a finger towards something and Kageyama’s eyes follow, expecting it to be Atsumu’s brother and the rest of the young nobles.</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t have been more wrong but he doesn’t mind taking the loss even for a second once he sees the real <em>reason</em>, dressed for the celebration with a beautiful yellow headband that only brings out his beautiful facial features, and a smile spread across his sweet face. <em> Hinata</em>. The omega is standing near some of the food stalls, clearly having expected the alpha if the look on his face is anything to go by.</p><p>Sakusa brings Kageyama out of his thoughts when he clears his throat. “Go to him,” he encourages the raven. “Your father will not see you here. We’re far away enough from anyone from Seijoh or the nobles who are choosing not to mingle further into the crowd. Just make sure you keep away from the center.”</p><p>Kageyama doesn’t wait another second before he’s cutting the distance between him and the omega. He moves eager and restless, wanting nothing more than to wrap Hinata in his arms. Even if it’s only been a day, he’s missed Hinata dearly. He’s been busy helping plan and put the celebration together alongside his father since they’ve come in Prince Oikawa’s father’s place. The young alpha has gotten only a glimpse here and there of the omega throughout the day and he’s <em>starving.</em></p><p>Hinata practically meets him halfway and wraps eager arms around Kageyama, tipping his head back to meet the alpha’s eyes. The omega’s face shines from something, probably shimmery paint most people from Kitagawa Daiichi are wearing as well for the event and Kageyama’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sight. Hinata is so beautiful this close, with his smile, his hair falling back as he tilts his head, and the stupid lovestruck expression on his face. Kageyama doesn’t know how he’s supposed to go back home after having met him. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to leave, wants to stay within arms reach of the omega forever, and never let him go. But, he’s not stupid and knows just as well as Hinata that that’s only wishful thinking on his part. </p><p>Hinata squeezes his arms around the alpha to get his attention. “You came!”</p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and tries to suppress the smile that’s spreading across his face. “You doubted me?”</p><p>“No,” Hinata replies, reaching his arms up to wrap around the alpha’s neck. They’re free to do as they please tonight, even if it’s just for one night. The omega brings Kageyama down, catching his lips into a kiss, one that conveys just how much Kageyama has been missed since they last had a moment together the night before.</p><p>Kageyama is instantly kissing him back, wrapping arms around Hinata’s waist and bringing him in closer. Being intimate in public is new but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind in the least, not when all these people around them know they’re together, and that Hinata is his and <em>his </em>alone. He can hear Atsumu ushering Sakusa away in the background but Kageyama can’t even bring himself to care at the moment.</p><p>After a moment, Hinata pulls away and begins dragging Kageyama towards the food vendors, pointing out different things he wants the alpha to try. Kageyama just rolls his eyes, knowing full well he will indulge his lover in whatever he wants. Tonight might be their last night together for a while and the alpha wants it to be one they both remember for a long time to come.</p><p>The night is young and Hinata is eager to show Kageyama everything. One moment, they’re dancing in the crowd. The omega’s shrieks and smiles fill Kageyama’s eyesight and he knows there’s nothing more he could ever want but <em>this</em>. This is the moment where he’s ever been the happiest, he’s sure of it. Watching Hinata dance, as if there are no worries in the world as if this moment will consume them forever. It’s all Kageyama has ever wanted, next to being the up and coming best swordsman of his generation.</p><p>It’s only been a week, a mere week that’s completely changed his life but Kageyama thinks, no, he <em>knows </em>he loves Hinata. No one else has ever had this effect on him, no one has ever made him feel this way, and even if Kageyama is being dramatic, he doesn’t think no one else ever will. There’s so much about Hinata that pulls Kageyama in and threatens to keep him in the omega’s hold forever and the alpha would gladly welcome it.</p><p>Hinata, who is everything he’s ever wanted, warm and caring. He’s someone who’s not afraid to tease the alpha back or play into his games. Hinata who’s his exact opposite but has managed to make Kageyama fall harder than he ever thought possible. This one omega, who’s just a random servant but he’s also someone Kageyama wants to give the world to until Hinata is happy and could long for nothing more.</p><p>Kageyama knows he’s in love when he looks over and notices that Hinata has sugar coating his cheeks from whatever dessert he’s eating. Hinata doesn't seem to notice the food on his face, merely smiling back at Kageyama so big that his eyes close and crinkle at the corners. Kageyama smiles back, reaching a hand over to wipe the crumbs away with his thumb and caressing Hinata’s face in the process. </p><p>They both let go and relax, moving along the festival throughout the night. Kageyama gives in a little and lets himself have a few cups of wine as they eat and dance. Then, he’s getting touchy, not that Hinata seems to mind, indulging the alpha by keeping himself plastered to Kageyama’s side. Hinata only giggles and occasionally purrs as Kageyama wraps him up in his arms and nuzzles his neck. To anyone around them who doesn’t know them, they look like the stereotypical young mated couple and that thought makes Kageyama’s heart roar. That’s all he’s ever wanted since meeting the omega. They’re just two people in love tonight, their statuses don’t matter or who their fathers are. </p><p>Hinata takes a sip out of Kageyama’s cup and sticks his tongue out, clearly not having enjoyed the taste of the wine. Kageyama only laughs, reaching down to pull Hinata into another kiss, one that the omega eagerly returns. It’s sweet and they’re mostly smiling and laughing into each other’s mouths as they move. Being close like this and free to embrace each other so casually is all they’ve both ever dreamed about.</p><p>“Kageyama,” Hinata says, resting his forehead against the alpha’s once they’ve sat down on a cobblestone ledge near the dancing. He’s combing a hand through Kageyama’s hair as he speaks. “Kageyama, I love you,” he confesses, tone oddly serious for him.</p><p>That’s the moment Kageyama knows he’ll never forget this night. Now, he’s sure that this night is easily his favorite and he’ll only dream of reliving it over and over until the day he dies. </p><p>The alpha wraps his arms tight around Hinata and leans down, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s lips. “I love you so much, Hinata.”</p><p>“I’ll never forget about you,” Hinata promises, looking up into dark blue eyes he wants to burn into his memory. “This has been the best week of my life,” he admits, and the alpha watches his eyes get glassy with tears.</p><p>There’s an utter sadness to his words that pulls at Kageyama’s heartstrings. The alpha is instantly shaking his head. “I’ve not left yet, idiot,” he reminds the omega, pressing another kiss, one that tastes bitter knowing fully well he will leave soon. </p><p>Then, they’re moving again, but this time, it’s Kageyama pulling him through the crowd. They make their way down the long corridor until they’ve reached the outskirts of town and come across an inn, one of many that have been set up to accommodate all the visitors.</p><p>Kageyama wastes no time paying the fee for the night and requesting the best room they have. Once he gets the key, he turns to Hinata and lets himself give in for the night. He bends down and scoops Hinata up bridal style, nuzzling the omega who only breaks out into a fit of giggles, eagerly accepting all the attention from the alpha. Kageyama wants to make the night as memorable as possible, wants them to always remember and never forget how much fun they’re having and how much they love each other. </p><p>Hinata is warm in his arms, face flushed pink and eyes so bright as he laughs. Kageyama knows he loves him, would do <em>anything</em> for him, he’s sure of it. Love, at first sight, is such a crazy thing but it’s real, so real that it threatens to shatter Kageyama the longer he stares at Hinata as they make their way towards the room.</p><p>“I love you,” Kageyama reminds him as he walks them into the room. He makes his way towards the bed and gently dumps Hinata on it before taking off his shoes and clothes. He moves like a possessed man as he climbs on to the bed after the omega. </p><p>Kageyama sits back on his heels and reaches forward to grab the hem of the omega’s top. Hinata only smiles, leaning back on his palms as he waits to see what the alpha does next. After taking a deep breath, Kageyama slowly takes off the article of clothing, almost forgetting how to breathe when he’s met with the sight of the omega’s bare chest. The area is flawless and looks utterly smooth to the touch and the alpha is salivating at the thought of putting hands on Hinata, <em> everywhere. </em>He leans forward, bracing hands on either side of the omega’s body as he presses a gentle, feather-like kiss to Hinata’s sternum. Hinata only laughs softly at the touch, closing his eyes and cocking his head to the side as he lets Kageyama have his fun. </p><p>The alpha looks up and is pleased with the expression covering Hinata’s face. He runs his nose along the omega’s chest, letting himself feel every inch of skin there. Kageyama gets more adventurous, bumping his nose along one of Hinata’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth. He almost pulls back when Hinata lets out a choked breath, clearly not having expected that. The alpha decides that it’s a good reaction since all the omega does is lean more towards Kageyama’s mouth.</p><p>Kageyama moves forward more until he’s hovering over Hinata. He nuzzles his face into Hinata’s hair, taking a moment to scent him properly like he’s wanted to do for days now, and surrounds himself in the omega’s rich scent. Then, he’s moving down, running his nose along the side of the omega’s face, pressing kisses along the way. He gets to Hinata’s shoulder and decides to be a little immature, landing a sloppy open-mouthed kiss to the skin, one that makes goosebumps rise all over the omega’s body. Hinata only giggles, swatting playfully at the alpha. Kageyama smiles, moving to the other shoulder to give it the same treatment. He notices an old scar on Hinata’s left arm, one that he probably got playing as a child, and Kageyama can’t help but stop to admire it. He brings a hand up to trace over it, memorizing the mark.</p><p><em> Who knew even treasures had flaws</em>, he thinks.</p><p>He continues with his game then, moving further down to caress Hinata’s stomach. Everything about the omega is unreal, so beautiful and tender to the touch. Hinata is flawless in Kageyama’s mind, although the alpha knows he’s biased, but can’t help it. His hands make quick works of Hinata’s remaining clothing, leaving him utterly bare and vulnerable. Kageyama doesn’t spare a moment, instantly admiring the omega’s legs, pressing gentle bites and kisses anywhere he can reach. All Hinata does is kick when the feeling gets too ticklish and the alpha can’t help but chuckle. He loves seeing the omega so carefree, so happy, and open. </p><p>“I was right by the way,” Kageyama breaks the silence, running his nose along Hinata’s right calf. </p><p>“Were you now?” Hinata teases, jutting out his bottom lip as he watches the alpha. “About what exactly?”</p><p>Kageyama looks straight ahead at him with eyes so hungry it sends a shudder through the omega. “You being pretty all over,” he answers, so seriously as if he’s just announced the next heir to the throne. It makes Hinata beam with love, knowing that moments like this between them are rare considering their situation.</p><p>Hinata moves to wrap himself around Kageyama’s naked figure, craving the need to be closer to the alpha. “<em>Gwah</em>, sap!”</p><p>The feel of skin sliding against skin is heavenly and Kageyama doesn’t think he can ever get enough. Hinata is soft, warm, and so smooth. He’s <em>so </em>pretty and just for tonight, he’s all Kageyama’s, all for him. The alpha wants to treasure him, worship him really, and hopes that the omega never doubts how much Kageyama truly loves him. </p><p>“Your sap,” the alpha reminds him, flicking Hinata’s nose.</p><p>Every kiss after that sends shock waves through them as their lips touch. The love bleeds through them so heavy that it almost drowns them. Not that either of them seems to care, too busy giving in to their desires for the night with the festival filling the background noise. Every touch feels as if it were fire burning on their skin, it’s subtle yet, electric at the same time. Kageyama wants to touch every inch of Hinata, wants to remember it forever, and never let his fingertips forget the feeling. </p><p>“All mine,” Hinata agrees, shifting in the alpha’s hold.</p><p>Kageyama moves to lay against the pillows and opens his arms in a silent invitation, letting out an amused grunt when he’s bombarded by a warm body seconds later. Hinata is tender in his arms, eagerly straddling his lap and sliding his hands all over Kageyama’s chest and shoulders. Kageyama wraps his arms around the omega, bringing him in closer and reaching up to kiss him again. He traces the omega’s bottom lip with his tongue and almost melts on the spot when Hinata opens his mouth to let him in. He wastes no time shoving his tongue inside and exploring every inch of the omega’s mouth, making sure to playfully nip at his lips every now and then. Hinata moans into his mouth at the sensation and all the sounds do is make Kageyama pull him in closer.</p><p>He wants to take his time tonight and make it something special for both of them. It’s difficult, he’s not going to lie since he’s been lusting after Hinata since the day he met the omega. Kageyama is already painfully hard and he’s positive the omega can feel his erection rubbing against his stomach as they move. He doesn’t let that deter him though since he can feel Hinata’s own hard-on rubbing against him and can <em>smell </em>and feel slick that’s beginning to coat the omega’s inner thighs and drip onto Kageyama. </p><p>The alpha can’t believe the omega is naked in his lap and wiggling around nonetheless, it almost makes his instincts take over. Not to mention the fact that he can smell Hinata’s arousal and eagerness in his scent. He hopes and prays to the Gods that his enthusiasm makes up for his lack of experience but there haven’t been complaints from Hinata just yet. For a moment, he wonders if it’s Hinata’s first time as well, ponders who else Hinata has been with and loved before the alpha. It makes an unintentional growl escape him and he’s a second away from apologizing, not wanting Hinata to think he’s done something to displease the alpha. But to his surprise, the sound seems to turn Hinata on even more and all the omega does in response is kiss him harder.</p><p>Hinata is dripping wet and Kageyama takes it as a sign to keep going, <em> clearly</em>, he’s doing something right. He can’t let himself appear nervous because he wants to make this good. He wants to show Hinata just how much he loves him, and shyness has no place here if that’s his goal. The alpha slides his hands down from Hinata’s sides to his ass. He splays them across the omega’s ass cheeks, gripping the skin there and making Hinata whimper in approval. Kageyama keeps one hand on the omega’s ass to keep him spread and moves the other towards his opening. He runs a nervous finger along Hinata’s rim, testing the waters and choosing to continue with the omega eagerly pushes back against his hand. </p><p>The omega smells <em>so</em> fucking good. Kageyama doesn’t think he’ll survive the night if things are going this well. He can’t even imagine what being inside of Hinata will feel like. The alpha starts circling Hinata’s rim with his pointer finger, taking his time and teasing him a little. The sounds that the motion pull from Hinata make him groan, wanting to make the omega squirm under his hands until he’s satisfied. He loves Hinata so damn much, it’s ridiculous.</p><p>Kageyama continues, pushing his finger in to the knuckle. He gives Hinata a moment to adjust before he keeps going. They’re still lazily kissing, and the alpha makes sure to suck on the omega’s tongue every now and then to keep him on his toes. He fucks Hinata with his finger for a few moments before he’s adding his middle finger into the mix. The squelching sound his fingers make as he scissors them into the omega go straight to his groin and he’s positive that if kissing Hinata wasn’t distracting him, he would’ve exploded already. He adds a third finger and begins moving his hand faster and pulls back from kissing the omega to watch him eagerly fuck back on the alpha’s hand. Hinata braces his hands on Kageyama’s chest as he moves his hips, throwing himself back. The sight is so hot, and it holds Kageyama’s full attention. </p><p>Hinata looks so beautiful sitting on his lap, face flushed with sweat covering his skin, and eyes glazed over with pleasure. Kageyama’s heart almost bursts at the sight of his lover. He moves forward, pulling his hand out and making Hinata fall back onto the bed. Kageyama crawls over him, going slow as he makes his way up. He playfully nips at Hinata’s hips, stomach, chest, neck, and finally, his lips before nestling himself between the omega’s legs, positioning himself perfectly. He leans his head down and presses kisses all over Hinata’s face for good measure. “I love you,” Kageyama reminds him, kissing him anywhere his lips can reach again. “I love you so much, Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist, pressing their bodies closer. “I love you too, Kageyama Tobio.”</p><p>It’s a soft confession of words but they weigh heavy on Kageyama’s heart. It’s a promise more than anything, one he hopes to always be able to fulfill and honor. He’ll do anything for this boy, he knows it, has never doubted it in the week he’s known him. He wants them to stay close like this forever, to always come home to each other, and to always be surrounded by Hinata’s sweet scent for the rest of his life. </p><p>One thing that Kageyama utterly despises is that alphas and betas in Kitagawa Daiichi seem to stare longer than needed at Hinata and the fact that he’s <em>here </em>with Kageyama, under him more like it, makes the alpha swoon with happiness. Hinata is his, all his, even if it’s just for the night. Kageyama loves him and he’s going to prove that, no matter how long it takes.</p><p>Kageyama reaches down and grabs his cock, guiding it until it presses against Hinata’s rim. He takes his time pushing it inside, watching Hinata’s face as the omega takes him. He almost goes feral at the sight of Hinata, whose lips are parted, and eyes solely focused on him with quiet little noises leaving his mouth as he adjusts.</p><p>The alpha goes slow, sliding every inch in with tremendous care until he’s bottomed out. The sensation is amazing, truly to the point of feeling lightheaded. Being inside of Hinata feels <em>mind-blowing</em>, tight, and hot. The soft noises Hinata was making before morph into moans when Kageyama begins moving inside of him and the alpha feels his self-control slipping. </p><p>Their position alone is so intimate, with Kageyama burrowed between Hinata’s legs, said legs that are tightly wrapped around the alpha’s waist. Hinata’s arms are wrapped around Kageyama’s neck, keeping him close as they move. Kageyama fucks him then, feeling comfortable enough to move knowing he won’t hurt Hinata, that’s the last thing he ever wants. He starts them off nice and easy, wanting both of them to feel every stroke as if wanting to savor every moment of being connected like this. Hinata takes him so well, arches against him as if he’s a figure right out of Kageyama’s wet dreams.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping fills the room, alongside the squelch of their bodies connecting every other second. Hinata’s moans drown out the background noise of the festival and Kageyama’s positive he’s never heard a more beautiful sound. </p><p>Hinata cums after a few more thrusts, exploding between their bodies and tightening around Kageyama’s cock as if he was born just for this purpose. Watching Hinata orgasm is enough to get Kageyama’s knot to form and he fucks it into the omega after a few tries. He rolls them over and wraps the omega in his arms, feeling his cum fill Hinata and it makes him <em>blush </em>so red he fears he might faint. Out of all the things to be embarrassed about when it comes to finally having sex with the omega, finishing and knotting him wasn’t one of them. Hinata whimpers softly here and there whenever they shift around too much and the alpha’s cock brushes up against his prostate. </p><p>Kageyama snuggles into Hinata’s neck, pressing kisses and licks to the omega’s scent glades to keep him calm and comfortable, just like instinct is telling him to do. The smell is intoxicating and if things were different, Kageyama would bite him in a heartbeat. He would put his mark on the omega and keep him forever. In his ideal world, he would marry Hinata and create a life with him without a second thought. How badly he wishes he’d been born with no title.</p><p>Hinata picks up on what he’s thinking about and turns his head to the side to softly kiss Kageyama’s cheek in a silent gesture of understanding. Kageyama wants to sob, everything is so overwhelming right now. He’s so in love with this boy and he doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to run the risk of never seeing him again, no. How badly he wants to be the person to make Hinata happy, wishes to be the only reason that stupid smile spreads across the redhead’s face and the one who the omega comes to for comfort and encouragement. It’s only been a week but this omega, this small annoying omega has completely changed Kageyama’s life, has practically embedded himself into the alpha’s DNA, and Kageyama doesn’t regret a second of it.</p><p>“I will come back to you,” Kageyama promises, keeping his tone serious as if he’s declaring war. He has to believe it himself in order to make the words come out strong and sincere. He has to believe that this isn’t the end for them, that he’ll see Hinata again, hopefully, for the rest of his life. He knows he’s thinking crazy thoughts, but if push ever came to shove, he would do anything for the omega, would defy any odds, including his own father and king to be with Hinata forever. He’s sure of it. </p><p>Hinata runs a hand through Kageyama’s bangs, pushing them back so their eyes can meet. There’s a sweet smile spreading across his face at the alpha’s words. His eyes hold so much trust, love, and hope that they almost break Kageyama’s composure. “Do you promise me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kageyama says, holding his lover’s eyes as if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. He grabs the omega’s other hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss. He lets his lips linger for a moment after, wanting there to be no doubt. “I promise.”</p><p>He <em>will</em> come back, has to come back because he knows he can never live without Hinata. To think he’s lived years before knowing him feels wrong but now, he won’t ever have to do that again. Soulmates might not be destined in this world, but Kageyama believes they are a real thing, because Hinata means the world to him, as if he was specifically created from the other half of the alpha’s soul.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys all enjoyed this and have a great weekend! Me, watching them be all mushy, thinking "Kageyama, you best come back!" lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>